


Лакуна

by Rimmaara



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Amnesia, Angst, Drama, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 03:39:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 14,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657629
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rimmaara/pseuds/Rimmaara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Название даю в транслитерации, а не в переводе, поскольку в русском языке оно таки существует и означает "пробел, пропуск, неясное место", собственно как и в английском. В тексте активно это обыгрывается</p><p>Фик реально большой и в оригинале дан целым куском. Считаю себя в праве разбить его на части, благо делится он вполне органично.</p><p>Итак, оригинал здесь: http://archiveofourown.org/works/248274</p><p>Обнаружилась обложка фика. Она здесь http://xistentialangst.tumblr.com/image/33095637802. За поиски спасибо P.H.Craftlove</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Lacuna](https://archiveofourown.org/works/248274) by [coloredink](https://archiveofourown.org/users/coloredink/pseuds/coloredink). 



— Шерлок! — позвала миссис Хадсон, глянув на верхнюю площадку лестницы. — Джон дома!

— Замечательно, - последовал ответ. — Скажите, чтобы он поднялся.

Миссис Хадсон робко посмотрела на Джона, словно говоря: «Ты же знаешь, какой он». Вот только Джон, конечно, не знал, и известно это было им обоим.

— Вечно он себя так ведет, — громким театральным шепотом сообщила она. — А теперь давай-ка, ступай наверх. И обязательно скажи мне, если что-то понадобится.

Шерлока Холмса Джон обнаружил лежащим на диване и таращащимся в потолок. Подбородком тот уткнулся в сложенные ладони, а босые ступни подсунул под подлокотник. Джон и сам не особо знал, что ожидал увидеть, но сомневался, что это будет светлоглазый незнакомец в халате мышиного цвета, слегка смахивающий на сумасшедшего или гения. Он даже не особо походил на фотографию, которую Джон обнаружил в своем блоге; вживую в нем одновременно ярко проступали черты человека и инопланетянина. А еще казалось, что он смотрит прямо сквозь тебя, потому что на той стороне есть что-то гораздо интереснее.

Шерлок едва взглянул на него.

— Афганистан или Ирак?

— Что? — переспросил Джон.

— У тебя стрижка и выправка военного. Загорелое лицо и кисти рук — ты был за границей, но не загорал. Войдя, сильно хромал, но стула не попросил, остался стоять, словно забыл о ноге, так что как минимум частично боль психосоматическая. Значит, обстоятельства ранения травмируют, то есть, рана получена в бою. Боевое ранение, загар, Афганистан или Ирак.

Джон втянул воздух. У Шерлока был потрясающе глубокий, эхом отдающийся в голове голос. Джон прислонился к косяку.

— Афганистан. Но ты ведь уже знал это.

— Да, — Шерлок уселся, театрально взметнув полу халата. Он был в пижамных штанах, но без футболки, на фоне кожи резко белели бинты. Ссадины на лице еще только подживали, а волосы на одном виске были странно короткими. По краям их роста, там, где накладывали швы, их почти совсем состригли. — Но ты ничего не помнишь?

Джон облизал губы, напрягся, но все, что ему удалось из себя выдавить, — как очнулся в больнице с металлическими скобами в черепе и убежденностью, что Премьер-министром является Гордон Браун, о чем тогда не замедлил сообщить врачам. Среди более ранних воспоминаний значился только выстрел и захлебывающаяся, обжигающая горло боль от попавшей пули. Он покачал головой.

\-----

Ближе к вечеру второго дня, проведенного дома, Джон резко выкрикнул: «Черт!» — и швырнул об пол чашку. Лучше от этого ничуть не стало. Джон стоял, не шевелясь, пока не выровнялось дыхание, и только тогда отправился разыскивать совок с веником. И тут Джон понял, что совершенно не представляет, где они хранятся. Замерев, он оперся обеими руками о кухонный стол, сопротивляясь неожиданно острому желанию засветить по нему кулаком.

— В буфете, — Джон посмотрел на Шерлока. Тот полулежал на диване, но сразу сел, едва услышал звук бьющейся посуды. — Совок и веник.

Странно, что Шерлок знал, где их искать, особенно если учесть, что убираться он, похоже, не любит: Джон вымел не только осколки чашки, но и хлебные крошки, волосы, солому (?) и многое другое, о чем просто не рисковал задуматься. А еще в буфете среди рулонов туалетной бумаги, бумажных полотенец и всяких чистящих средств нашелся пылесос. Джон попытался запомнить все это на будущее.

Закончив, он обернулся и прямо позади себя обнаружил Шерлока: тот стоял достаточно близко для того, чтобы они почти столкнулись. Джон подскочил:

— Иисусе!

— Чем ты расстроен? — на редкость серьезно спросил Шерлок.

— Ничем, — ответил Джон. 

Шерлок наградил его взглядом, каким могут посмотреть на очень бестолкового ребенка, вот только без малейшего проблеска бесящего тепла. Джон вздохнул:

— Шерлок, у меня _амнезия_. Я пришел в себя три дня назад в полной уверенности, что до сих пор нахожусь в Афганистане. Я не знаю, кто у нас Премьер-министр. Иногда я буду срываться. Но к тебе это не имеет никакого отношения.

— Все, что связано с тобой, касается и меня, — поспешно возразил Шерлок. — К тому же я тоже никогда не знал, кто у нас Премьер-министр; едва ли эта информация важна. Итак: что тебя беспокоит?

Джон отвел взгляд, скривил губы. Шерлок стоял слишком близко, чтобы суметь ускользнуть.

— Я хотел заварить чаю, но дома не нашлось молока. И я подумал: ладно, сбегаю куплю. А потом понял, что не знаю, где находится ближайший магазин. Тот, в котором я мог бы купить молока.

Он ждал, что Шерлок скажет: «И всего-то?», но его голос прозвучал озадачивающе мягко.

— Было бы хуже, забудь ты, как пользоваться Интернетом. А магазин можно легко найти. Или спросить у миссис Хадсон. Или у меня.

— Не в этом дело! — взорвался Джон и яростно уставился на Шерлока. — Суть в том, что я понятия не имею, что отпирать своими ключами. Я не знаю, где у нас лежит туалетная бумага. Я даже не знал, где моя спальня.

— Но ты же с этим разобрался, — заметил Шерлок.

Джон сжал кулаки.

— Я прожил целую _жизнь_ , которую теперь не помню, не правда ли, немного досадно? Я читал свой блог и не мог отделаться от ощущения, что все это происходило с кем-то другим. Ну да, здорово, что у него, похоже, толпа фанатов, и все, потому что у меня их нет.

Шерлок наклонил голову, прикрыл глаза, удивительно мягко посмотрел на Джона.

— Ты не идиот, — произнес он, и из его уст это был самый большой комплимент. — Ты быстро во всем разберешься.

\-----

— Самое странное — это моя комната, — произнес Джон.

На лице доктора Фицджеральда появилось выражение неопределенного одобрения. Джон даже задумался, не учат ли этому на психфаке, а то у всех терапевтов они как под копирку.

— Она словно принадлежит незнакомцу, — продолжил Джон. — Я правда так думаю. Я не тот человек, который в ней поселился. Она словно… номер в гостинице. Даже хуже. Все такое голое. Никаких… картинок, ничего. В первый же день я просмотрел все свои вещи. Наверно, просто пытался найти себя. И не нашел ничего особенного. Больше всего одежды. Немного книг: Дэн Браун, Джеймс Паттерсон, все из этой серии. Тогда я подумал, что могу их перечесть, я же теперь не помню, чем там все кончается, — он издал коротенький слабый смешок. На губах доктора Фицджеральда на долю секунды мелькнула улыбка. — В глубине гардероба отыскал медали. И жетоны. Странноватые ощущения. Я не чувствую себя человеком, которого наградили Военным крестом*. Видимо, эту часть я тоже не помню.

А еще утром Джон разглядывал в зеркале шрам, ощупывал его. Теперь, когда по всем ощущениям прошло не больше недели с момента, как ему разворотило плечо, то, что шрам выглядел так, словно давно и благополучно затянулся, вовсе не казалось правильным. Левая рука действовала чуть скованно. Обязательно нужно будет вспомнить, как делать упражнения, чтобы она сохраняла гибкость.

Стараясь не думать о том, что, возможно, каждое его движение оценивается, Джон поменял позу.

— У застеленной кровати были по-больничному заправлены углы. Думаю, привычка.

А еще в прикроватной тумбочке нашелся пистолет. Но об этом лучше всего не упоминать.

\-----

— Телефон, — скучающим голосом протянул Шерлок. — Дорогой, с доступом к электронной почте, mp-3 плеером. Человек, который ищет, с кем разделить плату за жилье, покупать такой не станет. Значит, подарок. На корпусе царапины, много царапин, носили в одном кармане с ключами и мелочью. Ты не похож на человека, который станет так обращаться с предметом роскоши, следовательно, следы оставил предыдущий владелец. Гравировка на задней панели гласит: "Гарри Ватсон". Это явно твой родственник, который отдал тебе свой старый телефон. Не отец — вещь молодежная. Возможно, двоюродный брат, но ты герой войны, которому негде жить. Вряд ли у тебя большая семья. По крайней мере, нет никого, с кем бы ты был по-настоящему близок, — Шерлок перевел дыхание. — Мне продолжить?

Джон открыл рот и тут же одернул себя; он чувствовал, что тонет в ритмичных волнах излагаемых Шерлоком выводов.

— Нет, не стоит.

Шерлок посмотрел на него. До чего же у него светлые глаза. Интересно, задумался Джон, чувствовал ли он нечто подобное, впервые подвергшись дедукции Шерлока? Нехватку воздуха, предвкушение, жажду большего?

— Что-то еще? — поинтересовался Шерлок.

Джон покачал головой.

— Мне это ни о чем не говорит.

Шерлок отвел взгляд, нахмурившись, сложил ладони под подбородком. Джон еще немного подождал, но продолжения не последовало. Тогда он встал и вышел.

\-----

— Думаю, я назову его "Шесть императоров"**, — объявил Джон. — "Дело о шести императорах", "Приключения шести императоров", "Загадка шести императоров"?

— "Шесть императоров" подходит больше всего, — отозвался Шерлок. — Кратко и по существу.

— Сказал мистер Я-Предпочитаю-Загадочно-Тыкать-В-Сторону-Разбитых-Фонарей-Вместо-Того-Чтобы-Просто-Сказать.

 _— Джон!_ , — раскатисто воскликнул огромный мужчина с не менее мощным итальянским акцентом. — Джон Ватсон! Как же _здорово_ тебя видеть! 

Шерлок словно примерз к месту; здоровяк-итальянец бросился к Джону так, словно они были разлученными в детстве братьями. «Впрочем, возможно, так и есть», — подумал Джон, потонув в глубинах мощного объятия. Последние две недели с ним творились очень странные вещи. 

— Ох, Шерлок без тебя был просто сам не свой. Такой грустный. Я было подумал, что он совсем зачахнет.

— Анджело, — проворчал Шерлок. В его голосе чувствовалась слабая нотка чего-то, что можно было в равной степени принять за волнение, угрозу, некую смесь того и другого или даже ничего из этого.

Мужчина, которого явно звали Анджело, уронил Джона на стул и всмотрелся в его лицо.

— У Джона амнезия.

Сказать, что Шерлок побледнел, было трудно: он и так особо цветущим видом не отличался. Но вот в край стола он вцепился довольно сильно.

— Амнезия? — рот Анджело приоткрылся от изумления. — Ты имеешь в виду — он не помнит?

— Да, слово «амнезия» значит именно это, — подтвердил Шерлок.

Анджело захлопнул рот и уставился на Шерлока, затем на Джона, затем на Шерлока, затем снова на Джона. Хлопнул в ладоши.

— Я принесу ньокки***.

Джон уставился ему вслед.

— Кто…

— Анджело, — подсказал Шерлок. — Я спас его от срока за жестокое тройное убийство, сумев доказать, что в это время он в другом конце города совершал кражу со взломом.

— Оу.

— Не переживай, ньокки никуда не денутся, — добавил Шерлок.

— Откуда он меня знает? — с сомнением поинтересовался Джон после весьма многозначительной паузы.

Шерлок взмахнул рукой.

— Мы впервые обедали здесь вместе. Вообще-то, прямо за этим столом. Из окна потрясающе просматривается улица, — он немедленно это проиллюстрировал, положив ноги на диванчик. — Мы выслеживали таксиста. Было просто превосходно, — добавил Шерлок и улыбнулся. 

— А, — кивнул Джон, — и я забыл здесь свою трость.

Шерлок выпрямился:

— О, ты помнишь?

— Нет, ох, нет, — Джон покачал головой. — Я… это было в блоге.

Шерлок снова развалился на диване.

— Ах, сколько воспоминаний, — пропел Анджело, ставя здоровенную порцию ньокки напротив Джона и тарелку пасты Примавера перед Шерлоком. — О, еще кое-что! — он извлек из нашитого на фартук кармана маленькую чайную свечу, чуть согнул руку в запястье, чтобы зажечь ее. — Так будет романтичнее. Наслаждайтесь!

Джон уставился на свечу.

— Что…

Вместо ответа Шерлок запихнул в рот целую вилку пасты. Ньокки были изумительными — восхитительно нежные, и соуса в самый раз — так что скоро Джон совсем позабыл о свече.

\-----

Он бежал, бежал, бежал, бежал позади Шерлока, но слышал только его голос, эхом разносящийся впереди: 

— Ну же! Быстрее!

Иногда он различал, как Шерлок бормочет себе под нос, просчитывает маршруты, делает выводы, отыскивает указатели, но все это расплывчато, едва уловимо: отчетливее всего он слышал свое собственное свистящее дыхание и стучащую в ушах кровь.

Потом он оказался на краю крыши. Джон пристально всмотрелся в открывающийся провал, перед глазами маячили мыски его кроссовок. Ниже расстилалась блекло-голубая вода. Пахло хлоркой.

— Ну же! — прикрикнул, подгоняя, Шерлок. Он был уже там, на другом краю пропасти. — Быстрее!

Джону никак не удалось бы перебраться через бассейн, но он все равно отступил назад, чтобы взять разбег, и прыгнул. Внизу сверкнула вода. Джон прорезал воздух и с резким глухим ударом приземлился на другой стороне, раскрасневшись от бурлящего адреналина и гордости.

Шерлока там опять уже не было, но Джон прекрасно знал, где его искать. Он взлетал по лестницам, вглядывался в двери и окна, заглядывал в классы, кладовые, кабинеты, спальни. В большинстве из них он находил людей. Они лежали на полу в лужах собственной крови, безжизненно горбились на стульях, свешивались с потолка. Среди них Джон увидел несколько чудовищ, словно попавших сюда из «Доктора Кто», и клоуна с нарисованной красной краской грустной улыбкой. Наконец, он попал в комнату, где был Шерлок. Тот стоял около бассейна и собирался принять таблетку, а рядом с ним кривил рот в чудовищной ухмылке дьявол в костюме от Вествуд. Джон навел пистолет. Если он выстрелит, бомба на шее взорвется, но Шерлок будет жить.

Он нажал на курок и проснулся.

Джон открыл глаза. Сердце в груди заходилось в бешеном стуке. Он сел, спустил ноги на пол, провел рукой по лицу, встал.

То, что Шерлок сидел за столом на кухне, полностью одетый и явно ничем не занятый, ничуть не удивляло. Вытянув ноги, скрестив руки и опустив голову на грудь, он расслабленно развалился на стуле. Когда Джон вошел, Шерлок моргнул раз, другой, похоже, окончательно осознал присутствие Джона и выпрямился.

— Тебе приснился кошмар.

— Да, — шаркая ногами, Джон прошел на кухню и уставился на чайник, не зная, что предпочесть: мягкое успокаивающее воздействие чая или свойства кофе. Что ж, возможно, сегодня ему уже не уснуть; он наполнил чайник и достал — после некоторых размышлений — две чашки и два чайных пакетика. Вновь обернувшись, Джон увидел, что Шерлок едва заметно улыбается.

— Что?

— Ничего, — Шерлок провел кончиками пальцев по губам. — Расскажи мне. Он был связан с Афганистаном?

— Я уже не очень хорошо помню, — Джон опустился на стул напротив Шерлока. Хотя через пару минут, когда чайник закипит, ему все равно придется вставать, — но он был не об Афганистане. Кажется, сон был о тебе. И я в кого-то выстрелил.

— Правда? — Шерлок оказался заинтересован убийством, свершившимся во сне Джона, не меньше, чем когда они происходили в реальной жизни. От этого было немного неловко. — Почему?

— Кажется, чтобы помешать тебе сделать какую-то глупость, — Джон зажмурился. Шерлок продолжал стоять у него перед глазами, даже когда они были закрыты: худой, резко очерченный силуэт в рамке окна, ясный и пугающий, застывший с поднесенной к изогнутым губам пилюлей. — Ты хотел отравиться.

— А, — Джон услышал, как забурлил чайник. Еще через несколько секунд он засвистел, и Джон встал. Он стоял спиной к Шерлоку, заливал водой чайные пакетики, когда тот произнес:

— Знаешь, это ведь на самом деле было.

Горячая вода выплеснулась на стол.

— Что?

— Мы были знакомы всего один день. Два, если уж быть совсем точным. Но ты тогда все же выстрелил в таксиста.

Ох, он же написал об этом в блоге. О том, как какой-то таинственный доброжелатель, которого так и не поймали, убил кэбмена. Такой вариант оказался куда уместнее, да? Пистолет в комоде был не просто для хвастовства. Джон обернулся. Сложив ладони в молитвенном жесте, Шерлок с пытливой заинтересованностью смотрел на него.

— То есть, ты хочешь сказать, что всего через день после нашего знакомства я кого-то убил ради тебя?

— Он был серийным убийцей. Ты считал, что он это заслужил.

Джон отвернулся, выловил пакетики, бросил их в раковину, достал сахар и молоко. Таксист заслуживал смерти, даже большего, но не Шерлок. Джон легко мог представить, как смотрит на Шерлока, почти совершившего ужасно безрассудный поступок, и думает: _если я его не остановлю, то никогда не узнаю, каким будет следующий шаг этого доводящего до бешенства, невероятного, потрясающего человека_.

— Я тебе рассказал?

— Ты пошутил на этот счет. Мы посмеялись.

Боже. Он всегда был конченым придурком, или это новоприобретенное свойство? С двумя чашками чая в руках Джон снова сел. Шерлок принял свою, не озаботившись такой мелочью, как благодарность, подул на горячую жидкость, отпил глоток и посмотрел на Джона.

— Ты не спросил, что я думаю о чае.

— Ох, — смутился Джон. — Извини. И как?..

— Превосходен, — губы Шерлока тронула улыбка. Кривая и глупая, а в уголках глаз собрались морщинки. Из-за этого он выглядел полным идиотом, и сердце Джона дрогнуло.

\-----

— Сара Сойер, — девушка протянула руку. — Не думаю, что ты меня помнишь, — печально усмехнулась она. 

Сара была милой. На лице — минимум косметики, волосы собраны в конский хвост. Судя по официальной одежде и практичной обуви, она приехала прямо из больницы.

— Извини, наверно, тебе это часто говорят.

— Да, есть немного, — улыбнулся Джон. — Не зайдешь?

Покачивая корзинкой с упакованным в целлофан чайным прибором, Сара вошла в гостиную.

— Я только хотела узнать, как у тебя дела. Извини, что не навестила в больнице.

— Ничего, все в порядке. В смысле, мы же расстались. Я не думал... Я и не ждал. Присаживайся. Чаю?

За ним Джон отправился на кухню. У него уже и так было слишком много гостей. Они его жалели, а он их даже не знал. А бывшая подружка, возможно, примется за него с особым жаром.

— Неплохо бы, хотя мне, наверно, не следует оставаться, — Джон стоял к ней спиной, наполнял чайник, потом ставил его на огонь, и все же услышал, как просели диванные подушки. Когда он обернулся, Сара сидела, пристроившись на самом краешке, словно ей в любой момент могло прийтись спасаться бегством. 

— Как Шерлок?

— О, с ним все прекрасно, — Джон сомневался, допустимо ли ему сесть рядом. Возможно, для бывших любовников это было бы слишком сильным проявлением дружеских чувств, особенно если один из них даже не помнит другого. Но он ведь совершенно точно не может просто переминаться на месте? Может, ему следует устроиться на кофейном столике? Но это будет выглядеть эксцентрично. В итоге Джон решил довольствоваться тем, что пристроился на подлокотнике. — Думаю, он такой же, как всегда. Насколько я могу судить, — он пожал плечами.

— Что ж, отлично, — уголки губ Сары тронула улыбка. — Итак, вы по-прежнему вместе?

— Не могу позволить ему носиться повсюду без прикрытия, — Джон потер нос тыльной стороной ладони. — Он слишком нарывается на то, чтобы его убили.

Уставившись на свои руки, Сара улыбнулась и покачала головой.

— Полагаю, все и правда так, как прежде.

Джон гадал, почему они расстались. В своем телефоне он нашел фотографию Сары. На ней она смеялась, чуть развернувшись к камере боком. Фотография была темной и немного размытой, вероятно, ее сделали в ресторане. Джон не знал изображенную на снимке женщину, но она была красива той красотой, которая присуща всем смеющимся людям, и Джон чувствовал слабое сожаление о том, обладания чем даже не помнит. В блоге осталась всего одна запись: _Сегодня мы с Сарой расстались. Мне хотелось бы сказать, что я потрясен, но это будет неправдой. Боюсь, я был не самым лучшим парнем. Пусть у нее все будет хорошо._.

\-----

Шерлок и Сара, должно быть, разминулись на лестнице, потому что в следующую минуту Джон увидел появившегося в дверях Шерлока. Стягивая перчатки, тот произнес:

— Пытаетесь повторно разжечь былые чувства?

— Что? — собрав чашки, Джон продолжил. — Ох, нет. Да нет же, нет, нет. Я не... Я сомневаюсь, что она этого хочет.

Он отнес чашки на кухню, поставил в раковину. Ничего с ними до утра не случится.

— Возможно, она не против, — Шерлок не сводил глаз со снующего туда-сюда Джона. — В конце концов, ты теперь практически другой человек.

Джон фыркнул.

— Шерлок, то, что у меня амнезия, еще не значит, что я изменился. Чем бы ни было то, из-за чего наши отношения вышли за рамки просто служебных, оно никуда не делось. Просто я этого не помню.

— Тебе представился второй шанс, — тихо произнес Шерлок.

— С какой стати тебя это заботит? — Джон развернулся к нему лицом, упер руки в бока. — Это не твое дело, не так ли?

С замкнутым, настороженным выражением Шерлок слегка качнулся взад-вперед, как если бы решил отступить, но передумал.

— Просто заинтересован в твоем благополучии.

— Можно было бы подумать, что ты ревнуешь, — пробормотал Джон. — Я иду спать.

— Ну а если бы она была? — Джон успел подняться до середины лестницы, когда Шерлок окликнул его. Последовала пауза. Шерлок же никогда не сомневается и не задает вопросов: он всегда уверен в том, что говорит.

Джон развернулся.

— Если бы она была что? 

— Заинтересована, — пояснил Шерлок. — Во второй попытке.

Джон вздохнул.

— Я... не знаю.

Шерлок с тоскливым выражением лица стоял у подножия лестницы, положив одну руку на перила. Джон стал спускаться. Он двигался шаг за шагом, пока, наконец, не остановился на последней ступени. Сейчас они с Шерлоком сравнялись ростом.

— Послушай, чего ты добиваешься? Ты _хочешь_ , чтобы мы с Сарой снова были вместе или чего-то другого?

— Нет, — Шерлок отвел взгляд. — Ничего. Просто размышления со скуки. Спокойной ночи.

Джон посмотрел на несчастное лицо Шерлока, на поникшие уголки рта, и в голове у него что-то щелкнуло. Он нащупал нить, потянул за кончик, и внезапно туман развеялся: свеча на столе, разговор о втором шансе, вопрос Сары _"Так вы по-прежнему вместе?"_. Он уже видел у Шерлока такое лицо, совершенно точно видел, когда от обрушившейся лавины эмоций у того перехватывало дыхание. Было ли это ощущение похоже на то, что испытывал Шерлок, когда на него находило озарение и разгадка наконец-то давалась в руки? Подавшись вперед, Джон ухватил Шерлока за воротник и приник к его губам.

Шерлок застыл. Джон почувствовал, как желудок стремительно ухнул вниз, и отстранился. Глаза Шерлока были широко распахнуты, рот слегка приоткрылся. Джон не видел, чтобы у него было такое лицо с тех пор, как...

_запах хлорки, мягко бьющаяся о кафель вода, тяжесть семтекса и проводов на плечах, Шерлок, поразительно растерянный, замерший с чертежами Брюса-Партингтона в руках..._

Только поддержка Шерлока, глухо и взволнованно твердившего его имя, помешала Джону упасть, когда он рывком вернулся в настоящее. Высвободившись из объятий, Джон прислонился к перилам. Его мутило, в голове пульсировала кровь.

— Почему ты ничего не сказал? — требовательно спросил он.

— Джон, — беспомощно пробормотал Шерлок, не убирая рук, но и не решаясь дотронуться до него.

— О нас, — Джон зажмурился. — Поверить не могу... Нет. Шерлок. Скажи мне. Мы...

Он открыл глаза, но не смог выдавить из себя ни слова. Шерлок все еще потрясенно смотрел на него. И тогда Джон протянул руку, дотронулся до лица Шерлока, заставив его приблизиться, и запечатлел на губах целомудренный, лишенный всякой страсти поцелуй.

А потом была долгая, ужасно долгая пауза. Она навалилась на Джона всем своим весом, и ему казалось, что все внутренности у него смерзлись, а Шерлок смотрел так, словно никогда прежде его не видел. Наконец, он прошептал:

— Да.

\-----

Потом они, словно сумасшедшие, целовались на диване, и только после этого Джон спросил снова:

— Так почему ты мне ничего не сказал?

Шерлок лежал на спине, а Джон почти целиком устроился у него на груди, переплетя свои ноги с его. Одну руку Шерлок опустил на спинку дивана, а другой обнял Джона за плечи.

— Ты казался ошеломленным, — ответил Шерлок, обращаясь к потолку.

— Ложь, — возразил Джон. — Ты же эгоист. Попробуй еще раз.

— М-м-м-м, — Шерлок медленно закрыл и открыл глаза. — Кажется... Не хотел напоминать тебе твои же обещания. Ты ведь даже не помнил, как давал их.

Такой вариант больше походил на правду. Закусив нижнюю губу, Джон обдумал его.

— А почему никто другой не сказал? Ни Лестрейд, ни миссис Хадсон, ни...

— Никто не знал, — на мгновение хватка, сжимающая плечи, сделалась крепче. — У меня много врагов. Они, не раздумывая, использовали бы тебя против меня.

— Они уже использовали, — напомнил Джон.

— Тогда мы были просто друзьями.

Но этого оказалось достаточно. Джон очень ясно вспомнил, какое у Шерлока было лицо, когда тот увидел его, вышедшего из кабинки для переодевания. Странное это было воспоминание. Оно вынырнуло на поверхность целого океана утраченного времени, но оно было, и Джон не сомневался, что никогда не забудет увиденного. Ни лица Шерлока, ни тошнотворного кульбита собственного желудка, когда на лбу Шерлока после его отказа бежать заплясала красная точка.

— Так когда это произошло? — спросил он.

Кончиками пальцев Шерлок погладил руку Джона чуть ниже плеча.

— Позже. Естественно, мы оба оказались в больнице. Незначительные травмы, несколько ожогов.

Когда Шерлок закатывал рукава, Джон мог видеть один из них: ярко-розовый шрам уходил вверх по предплечью. Где он заканчивается, Джон не знал.

— Происшествие... прояснило мне определенные вещи, — Шерлок завозился, двигаясь под Джоном. — Но я был не уверен, чувствовал ли ты то же самое. А еще была Сара.

Ох. Вот это объясняло поведение Шерлока. Отчасти объясняло. 

— Но мы с Сарой расстались.

— Что было вполне ожидаемо. Ты тратил на меня бог знает сколько времени, — по лицу Шерлока скользнула тень улыбки, но даже после ее исчезновения глаза продолжали улыбаться.

Джон приподнялся на локтях, хмуро посмотрел на Шерлока.

— Это было... ты... нет, знаешь что, теперь это уже не важно.

— Конечно, — мягко подтвердил Шерлок.

Джон опять лег, положил голову Шерлоку на грудь. Боже, он и правда ну слишком худой. Джон надеялся, что больше об этом он упоминать не будет.

— Итак, мы с Сарой расстались. Что дальше?

— Мы закончили расследование, — Шерлок зарылся пальцами в волосы Джона, рука заскользила по затылку и шее, — того, что ты так своеобразно назвал "Случай в обществе любителей медицины"****.

О да. Судя по записи в блоге, расследование вышло захватывающим. Джону было жаль, что он ни капли его не помнит.

— Как всегда, вернулись домой, — продолжил Шерлок. — Все произошло в гостиной. Мы смеялись, поздравляли друг друга. Еще ни разу в жизни я так сильно не хотел тебя поцеловать.

Представить, что могло бы заставить Шерлока, в отличие от всех других людей, захотеть поцеловать его, Джон не сумел. Возможно, он застрелил кого-то.

— И ты это сделал.

— Да. К счастью для меня, ты оказался не против.

Джон неразборчиво, но явно одобрительно что-то пробормотал и закрыл глаза. Конечно же, об этом эпизоде в блоге никаких упоминаний не было. Возможно, они все обсудили и решили никому ничего не рассказывать. Шерлок был прав: у него немало врагов. Или, может, Джон не захотел, чтобы его постоянно этим задирали. Причин множество.

— Джон.

— М-м-м? — Джон открыл глаза.

— Там, — произнес Шерлок, — на лестнице. Когда ты спустился. Что тогда произошло?

— Что? Ох. Ох, это, — Джон попытался повернуться и лечь удобнее. — Я... Я кое-что вспомнил.

— Правда? — Шерлок приподнялся на локтях, но был вынужден снова опуститься: расположившийся на нем Джон особого места для движения не оставлял. — И что именно?

— Бассейн, — вздрогнув, отозвался Джон. — И Ма... Мориарти.

Произносить это имя было все равно, что отдирать прилипшую к шатающемуся зубу ириску.

— Твое... Твое лицо. И. Ты не ушел.

— Оу, — рассеянно перебирая волосы на затылке Джона, Шерлок уставился в потолок.

— Доктор Фицджеральд сказал, что, возможно, какая-то часть воспоминаний вернется, — добавил Джон. — Еще он говорил что-то насчет того, что они не пропали, просто оказались подавлены. Я не знаю. По мне, звучит слегка сомнительно.

После двух молчаливых вдохов Шерлок, резко взмахнув руками и ногами и почти уткнувшись в подбородок Джона, сел, а затем и вовсе вскочил с дивана. При этом выглядел он так, словно все последние сорок минут только тем и занимался, что тискался: его волосы совершенно растрепались, а рубашка была в восхитительном беспорядке. Шерлок протянул Джону руку.

— Вставай. Пойдем спать.

\-----

В комнате Шерлока царил хаос. Везде, где только можно было дотянуться, на стенах висели полки, битком набитые книгами, папками и другими, куда сложнее опознаваемыми предметами. Их содержимое с них разве что только не сыпалось. Оставшееся пространство покрывали плакаты с надписью "Разыскивается..." и вырезанные из газет размытые фотографии. Пол вперемешку усеивали книги, крошки, случайно затесавшаяся тарелка, газеты и непонятно почему здесь оказавшиеся перья. Джон старательно держался как можно ближе к безошибочно находившему дорогу между завалами Шерлоку, чтобы случайно не подхватить столбняк или чего похуже.

Наконец, они добрались до кровати. Джон заговорил:

— Ты точно хочешь?..

— Да, да, пожалуйста, — прошептал на ухо Джону Шерлок и толкнул его на постель.

— Но ты в более выгодном положении, — улыбнулся Джон. Он лежал на спине с нависшим над ним Шерлоком. — Я ведь даже не знаю, что тебе нравится.

И тогда Шерлок наклонился, приникая губами к тому месту, где билось сердце Джона.

— Я люблю в тебе все.

Ответ был таким убийственно искренним, что у Джона невольно вырвался нервный смешок.

— Что, даже шрам? Даже амнезию?

— Особенно шрам. Особенно амнезию, — серьезно подтвердил Шерлок.

До чего же странно звучит. Джон запрокинул голову и посмотрел на потолок. Боже, плакаты были даже _там_. И как только Шерлок их туда прикрепил? Он решительно не мог представить, как Шерлок стоит на кровати со шваброй в руках.

— Тогда ты первый. Раз уж ты знаешь, что мне нравится.

Шерлок, не мигая, уставился на Джона и смотрел так долго, что у того чуть не остановилось сердце. Он что-то не так сказал? У Шерлока в глазах не пересохнет так таращиться? Но тут детектив снова склонил голову и коснулся губами его скулы. Он покрывал ее невесомыми, как перышко, поцелуями, а затем сместился дальше, на веки и переносицу. Джон закрыл глаза и озадаченно задержал дыхание. Не сказать, чтобы он _не любил_ такие ласки, но и на первом месте они не стояли, так что он решительно не понимал, зачем Шерлоку понадобилось начинать именно с них.

Не прекращая целовать, Шерлок спустился к губам Джона, повернул чуть назад, к уху, а затем вниз — к шее. С особым вниманием отнесся к изгибу, где в нее переходил подбородок, и выступающему кадыку, и только тогда занялся ключицами. Он расстегивал рубашку Джона, и как только очередная пуговица поддавалась и кожа обнажалась, приникал к ней в поцелуе. Наконец, последняя пуговица сдалась, Шерлок коснулся губами кожи сразу над выемкой пупка, распахнул рубашку шире и уставился на открывшееся ему тело. По мнению Джона, смотреть там было особо не на что: хотя после отставки он и делал все возможное, чтобы оставаться в форме, живот все равно слегка округлился, а волосы на груди были темнее, чем на голове. Но Шерлок с жадностью вбирал в себя увиденное, классифицируя и занося в мысленный каталог, и тогда Джон понял, что прямо сейчас Шерлок не обратит внимания ни на что другое. Он смотрел на него так, как смотрел только на место преступления. Джон втянул воздух, медленно выпустил его между зубами: обладание стопроцентным вниманием Шерлока оказалось самой возбуждающей вещью на свете.

То, что было дальше, ощущалось путано и неясно. Шерлок медленно освобождал Джона от одежды, видимо, вознамерившись покрыть поцелуями каждый квадратный дюйм его кожи, начиная от заросших волосами подмышек и заканчивая покрытой капельками пота внутренней стороной бедер. Джон чувствовал, как у него стучат зубы от напряжения, а во всем теле словно не осталось ни одной кости. Когда он наконец-то оказался полностью обнаженным, Шерлок перевернул его на живот и проделал все то же самое со спиной, спускаясь от затылка к изгибу ягодиц, внутренней стороне коленей и ступням. Потом он перешел к пальцам на ногах, но посасывания быстро прекратились, и это было здорово, потому что Джон сомневался, что выдержит. Едва Шерлок надавил большим пальцем на ступню, как Джон глухо застонал и напрягся от того мерцающего, медленно тлеющего возбуждения, которое может длиться вечность и при этом так остро восприниматься.

И тут Шерлок, уже вроде бы достаточно изучивший кожу Джона, развел его ягодицы в стороны и скользнул языком в колечко ануса.

Джон вскрикнул и изогнулся. Конечно же, он следил за собой, но это вовсе не значило, что он только что принял душ, а потому, возможно, там было не безупречно чисто. Но, похоже, Шерлока, это не беспокоило; его язык погрузился _до предела_ , заставив дрожащего, задыхающегося, взмокшего Джона раскрыться навстречу. Отстранившись, Шерлок провел языком сверху вниз по члену Джона. Джон зажмурился и вцепился пальцами ног в простынь.

— Зубы, — выдохнул Джон. С недовольным ворчанием Шерлок отстранился и попробовал снова. Минет у него выходил не особо ловко, пару раз он брал Джона слишком глубоко и начинал давиться. Джон поднял руку, зарылся пальцами в неразбериху волос Шерлока.

— Не торопись, — пробормотал он. — У нас вся ночь впереди.

Не выпуская изо рта член Джона, Шерлок снова заворчал, и Джон почувствовал, что задыхается. Тогда Шерлок повторил это снова, и еще раз, и еще, а затем подался назад, скользя языком по всей длине ствола, точно так же, как уже проделал это со всеми остальными частями тела Джона. Чуть посасывая, Шерлок небрежным, довольно неловким и таким восхитительным движением языка обвел головку и отстранился.

— Я хочу, чтобы ты меня трахнул, — голос прозвучал низко и возбужденно. — Пожалуйста, трахни меня.

Джон открыл глаза. Боже, да он же едва _видит_.

— Что? Прямо сейчас?

— Да, — подтвердил Шерлок с проскользнувшей в голосе привычной властной ноткой. Прищурившись, он вызывающе выпятил подбородок.

— Хорошо, — согласился Джон. — И не надо выворачивать мне руку, просто дай секундочку… — он рывком распахнул ящик прикроватной тумбочки. Ручки, монеты, еще целая куча этих проклятых перьев, парочка разрозненных носков, идентификационный браслет из больницы, рецепты, скомканные носовые платки, пуговицы, резиновая утка, накладные усы, но… — Смазка и презервативы. Где смазка и презевативы?

— Обойдемся без них, — Шерлок швырнул рубашку на пол, оставшись в одних брюках.

Джон захлопнул ящик с твердым _бах_. Похоже, только он и беспокоится о том, чтобы принять меры предосторожности.

— У меня есть несколько наверху.

Шерлок протянул руку и схватил Джона за запястье.

— Обойдемся без них.

— Нет, _не обойдемся_ , — Джон стряхнул руку Шерлока и начал вставать. Тот открыл рот, закрыл рот, рухнул лицом вниз на кровать и демонстративно повернулся к Джону спиной.

Вернувшись с целой упаковкой презервативов и наполовину полной бутылочкой лубриканта, Джон убрал то и другое в тумбочку, перебрался через Шерлока и поцеловал его в шею. Детектив выпрямился, расслабляясь, а Джон продолжил целовать, спускаясь по плечам, позвоночнику, разминая и массируя напряженные мышцы. Кожа у Шерлока была великолепная, даже оставшийся после ожога шрам, оплетавший левую руку и веером разбегавшийся по спине, был прекрасен. Прикоснувшись губами к каждой родинке, Джон прошептал:

— Ну же, давай уберем это, — и потянул за пояс брюк.

Наконец, наконец-то Шерлок оказался обнаженным, и Джон понял продемонстрированное им раньше осторожное обожание, потому что теперь он сам был охвачен нестерпимым желанием немедленно проделать то же самое с Шерлоком. Но тот, тяжело дыша, ухватился за Джона так, словно хотел, чтобы он проник в него _прямо сейчас_ , а Джон был отнюдь не настроен тянуть с этим. Он уже начал переворачивать Шерлока на живот, когда тот схватил его за руку и выдохнул:

— Нет, нет, я хочу видеть твое лицо.

— Хорошо, — согласился Джон. Он и сам ужасно желал видеть лицо Шерлока. Оставшись лежать на спине, детектив согнул колени, подтянул их к себе.

Господи, Шерлок был таким зажатым. Ну что ж, ничего удивительного: скорее всего, раньше он не слишком часто этим занимался, потом стал жить с Джоном, а тот получил по голове и напрочь забыл об их отношениях. Джон продвигался медленно, но даже проникновение одного пальца заставило Шерлока зашипеть и напрячься. Дождавшись, чтобы он выпалил: «Давай уже», Джон толкнулся внутрь.

К тому моменту, как он ввел три пальца и убедился, что Шерлок способен терпеть их, они оба вспотели и тяжело дышали. Джон, не спуская глаз с Шерлока, бесконечно повторявшего: «Джон Джон Джон Джон давай уже ну же ну же давай давай давай…», трясущимися руками натянул презерватив.

Толчок внутрь ощущался так отчетливо, что Джон испугался, что этот миг никогда не закончится, но наконец-то он весь был там. Тогда он замер, прижался мокрым лбом к плечу Шерлока и, глубоко дыша, стал ждать.

— Джон, — простонал Шерлок так, словно разваливался на части, — _сделай что-нибудь_.

— Хорошо, — выдохнул Джон. — Сейчас.

Он двинулся наружу — Шерлок застонал, высоко и протяжно, — и снова внутрь. Последовал еще один стонущий выдох. Крепко зажмурившись, Шерлок впился ногтями в кожу на спине Джона.

— Ты в порядке? — спросил доктор. Шерлок кивнул. Между бровями залегла крохотная морщинка. Джон поцеловал ее, совсем немного подался наружу и очень-очень медленно толкнулся внутрь. Шерлок был ужасно зажатым. — Тебе не больно?

— Нет, — ответил Шерлок. Голос сорвался, он прочистил горло. — Нет.

Джон уткнулся носом в шею Шерлока и глубоко вдохнул. От него пахло потом, сексом и чем-то, что ассоциировалось только с ним одним. Джон закрыл глаза и попытался вспомнить этот запах; он, как результат животной смеси удовольствия, секса и жажды, безусловно, глубоко засел в задней доли мозга. Джон попытался убедить свою голову, что _это важно, вспомни это_. Он подался назад, снова вперед, и тогда Шерлок крепко обхватил Джона ногами и застонал.

— Шерлок, открой глаза, — попросил Джон, почти касаясь губами его кожи. — Пожалуйста, я хочу тебя видеть. Пожалуйста.

Шерлок подчинился, но совершенно очевидно Джона не видел. Зрачки раздались во всю радужку, взгляд был тусклым и безжизненным. Джон снова подался назад, толкнулся вперед, на этот раз быстрее, и Шерлок, стиснув зубы, запрокинул голову:

— Джон, _пожалуйста_.

— Хорошо, — отозвался Джон. Он навис над Шерлоком, опершись на одну руку, а другой скользнул между ними и сжал его сосок. Шерлок издал полузадушенный крик.

— Все хорошо, я с тобой, — произнес Джон и стал медленно и осторожно толкаться туда-обратно.

Шерлоку не понадобилось много времени на то, чтобы кончить. Он закричал, и этот крик вызвал у Джона тревожное воспоминание о воплях, какие издают люди, когда в них попадает пуля. На мгновение Джон замер, желая убедиться, не вернулась ли к Шерлоку чувствительность, но тот лежал очень тихо и вообще перестал издавать какие-либо звуки. Тогда Джон еще несколько раз толкнулся внутрь и наружу, вышел и, стянув презерватив, кончил себе в ладонь. Шерлок лежал, одной рукой прикрыв глаза, с неподвижно застывшими уголками рта. Джон вытер ладонь взятым из ящика платком, скомкав, бросил его на тумбочку и протянул еще один Шерлоку.

— Эй, — позвал Джон, положив ладонь ему на руку. Шерлок дернулся, но на Джона не посмотрел. Возможно, случившееся было уже чересчур. Джон почувствовал себя так, будто частично состоит из воды.

— Ты в порядке? — Шерлок не ответил, и Джон легонько потряс его за руку. — Посмотри на меня.

Шерлок открыл покрасневшие глаза, Джон судорожно вдохнул.

— Тебе было больно?

— Нет, — Шерлок медленно обнял Джона и уткнулся лицом ему в шею, не давая Джону рассмотреть его.

Джон обхватил Шерлока в ответ. Боже, как же, должно быть, ужасно было верить, что ничего из этого никогда больше с ним не произойдет.


	2. Chapter 2

— Возможно, это судьба. Дала тебе шанс с ним не связываться. Но я так не считаю, — заметил Лестрейд. Они с Джоном наблюдали за Шерлоком, тот как раз головой вперед нырнул в канализационную трубу, предварительно вручив Джону свое пальто.

— Если бы ты мог начать с начала, ты бы так поступил? — спросил Джон. — Оставил бы его?

Поджав губы, Лестрейд уставился туда, где только что были туфли Шерлока.

— Скорее всего, нет, — признал он. — Шерлок, конечно, тот еще засранец, но свое дело знает. К тому же, — здесь Лестрейд вздохнул, — он всегда был моей последней надеждой. Как и сейчас.

— Ясно, — кивнул Джон.

_«Потому что Шерлок Холмс — великий человек, и я думаю, что однажды — при большом везении — он еще и станет понятен»._

— ...кое-что о нем. Вроде того, что его нужно беречь от него самого, — пробился к Джону голос Лестрейда.

Это было похоже на двойное зрение, но только происходило все в голове. Зажмурившись, Джон большим и указательным пальцами сжал переносицу. Желудок упорно продолжил медленно вращаться по часовой стрелке, что-то надавило на лоб, прямо между глазами, словно пытаясь вырваться наружу. Ощущение было вроде того, когда слово вертится на самом кончике языка и никак не дается.

— Джон? — Лестрейд опустил руку Джону на плечо.

Джон потряс головой.

— Извини, о чем ты?

— Ты в порядке? — нахмурившись, Лестрейд всмотрелся ему в лицо. — Как твоя голова? Вызвать тебе машину?

— Нет, не надо, — Джон опустил руку. — Это... Кажется, такое уже было, — он сглотнул. — Просто... я кое-что вспомнил.

Написанное на лице Лестрейда беспокойство сменилось выражением, не сильно отличавшимся от одного из "ага, ключ!" Шерлока. Джон решил, что не станет об этом упоминать.

— Правда? И что именно?

— Кое-что из того, что ты говорил о Шерлоке, — Джон перевесил пальто на другую руку, что было не так просто, и провел ладонью по подбородку. — Кое-что о том, какой Шерлок великий человек и что однажды он еще...

— ...он еще и станет понятным, — закончил вместе с ним Лестрейд. — Я помню, — он прокашлялся, — в тот день мы искали у вас дома наркотики.

— Искали наркотики? — потрясенно переспросил Джон. — Не может же быть, чтобы он... чтобы _Шерлок_... — он приоткрыл рот. — _Нет_. Правда? _Он?_

Лестрейд рассмеялся, и Джон внезапно понял, что никогда прежде не слышал, чтобы Лестрейд хохотал так, словно замечательно провел время или услышал что-то по-настоящему забавное. Бедняга. Жизнь круто обошлась с ним. Как-нибудь они вполне могут выбраться куда-нибудь вместе и посидеть за кружкой-другой пива.

— Тогда ты сказал то же самое.

И тут из канализации показался заляпанный с головы до ног грязью и ухмыляющийся, как полный придурок, Шерлок. Явно ничуть не обеспокоенный тем, что только что испортил костюм — им же еще _домой_ ехать, но в таком виде ни один таксист везти не согласится — он мягко поднялся на ноги и взмахнул рукой, демонстрируя Лестрейду какой-то предмет.

— Вот: орудие убийства!

Даже под слоем грязи и ила Джону было видно, что это почти наверняка пистолет.

— А ты не мог бы просто _сказать_ , что это? — прошипел Лестрейд. Выудив из кармана перчатки, он зарылся пальцами в грязь и осторожно забрал пистолет из рук Шерлока.

Ухмылка сделалась шире. Теперь Шерлок вполне мог составить конкуренцию Чеширскому Коту.

— И лишиться удовольствия лицезреть твое лицо? Никогда.

Взгляд Шерлока метнулся к Джону, и улыбка тут же увяла.

— Джон? Что случилось?

Джон поморщился. Он что, настолько предсказуем? Для Шерлока, наверно, да.

— Ничего. Просто я кое-что вспомнил.

Трясясь как раззадоренная гончая, Шерлок подскочил к Джону.

— Что именно? — немедленно потребовал он ответа. — Что ты вспомнил?

— Ничего... — не сдержавшись, Джон улыбнулся, потер глаза основаниями ладоней. — Про тот раз, когда Лестрейд искал наркотики.

— Ах, _это_ , — пренебрежительно протянул Шерлок, но все же мягко дотронулся до руки Джона. Джон вздохнул, когда на рукаве остались грязные потеки, но промолчал: выражение глаз Шерлока было слишком похоже на взволнованное. Изучив Джона с точностью лазера, но явно ничего не обнаружив, Шерлок объявил:

— Что ж, Джон, здесь больше ничего интересного нет. Поехали домой.

\-----

— Ты решил, я что-то вспомнил про нас? — сидя на краю постели, Джон расстегивал рубашку. — Тогда. Когда мы стояли с Лестрейдом.

— Это было вполне вероятно, — ответил Шерлок и швырнул рубашку в корзину, которую Джон принес из своей комнаты. Шерлок обладал довольно отвратительной привычкой сваливать одежду в кучу в углу, пока не соберется сдать ее в прачечную. В конце концов, Джон решил, что тот именно сдает ее в прачечную; представить, что Шерлок будет стирать сам, он решительно не мог. Но в то же время вообразить Шерлока, спускающегося с коробкой, полной грязной одежды, в чистку, тоже никак не удавалось. Возможно, владелец прачечной был у него в долгу.

Скомкав рубашку и бросив ее в корзину, Джон повалил Шерлока на постель. На том все еще были брюки, но он все же повернулся к Джону и с сонной снисходительностью улыбнулся. Волосы Шерлока, влажные после душа, темными завитками облепили лоб и щеки. Джон уткнулся носом в шею Шерлока и вдохнул. От него пахло женьшенем, ветивером и чем-то еще, свойственным только ему одному.

— Мне нравится, — легко произнес Джон.

Шерлок поднял руку и сжал его плечо.

— Что?

Отвечать сразу Джон не стал; было в этом что-то неловкое. Джону нравилось изучать своего любовника, выяснять, от чего он начинает извиваться, а от чего — смеяться. Джон испытывал глупую эгоистичную радость оттого, что амнезия подарила ему второй шанс открыть для себя Шерлока. Когда через несколько недель они притрутся друг к другу и их секс станет удобным, как разношенный башмак, Джон будет скучать по своим исследованиям. Но признаваться в этом было не совсем к лицу для мужчины, так что, промолчав, Джон просто наклонился и приник губами к ключице Шерлока.

— Так что тебе нравится? — Шерлок терпеть не мог повторяться, но еще больше он ненавидел не получать ответы на свои вопросы.

— Ты это уже знаешь, — Джон уткнулся подбородком в грудь Шерлока и улыбнулся. — Так что я люблю?

Сжав плечо Джона, Шерлок посмотрел на него так, словно тот был требующей решения загадкой. 

— Ты любишь, чтобы мы были вместе, — медленно произнес он. Глядя Шерлоку в глаза, Джон почти видел, как у того в голове торопливо вертятся шестеренки. — Ты любишь мои руки.

Джон утвердительно заворчал; он очень любил руки Шерлока, любил его потрясающие пальцы. Они были такие искусные, такие мягкие, если Шерлок хотел этого.

— Ты любишь мой голос, — добавил Шерлок.

— М-м-м, а кто нет? — Джон прижался к подмышке Шерлока, двинулся ниже, потерся носом о его живот — безотказный способ заставить Шерлока начать извиваться и хохотать. Не поднимая головы, Джон улыбнулся и скользнул дальше.

— Расскажи мне.

Он потянул за ремень Шерлока.

Тот запустил пальцы в волосы Джона, но не стал сжимать их, оставив руку расслабленно лежать на месте.

— Мы чуть не умерли там, _на "Фрисланде"_ *****. Ты этого, конечно, не помнишь.

— Нет. Именно поэтому мне поставили диагноз "амнезия".

Пряча улыбку, Джон прикусил нижнюю губу и начал расстегивать на Шерлоке брюки. Когда с молнией было покончено, Шерлок поднял ноги, и Джон потянул за ткань, спуская ее, пока, наконец, совсем не снял штаны и не бросил их на пол. Хотелось верить, что Шерлок просто перепутал промелькнувшую сальность с желанием действительно _поговорить_. Джон стянул плавки.

— А я так ясно помню все это, — продолжил Шерлок. — То, как слышал взрыв, видел пламя. И я подумал, что так тебе и не сказал. 

Джон замер и посмотрел на решительно уставившегося в потолок Шерлока. Тот сглотнул, и Джон увидел, как дернулся его кадык.

— Тогда я подумал, что если умру, мне хотя бы не придется об этом сожалеть, — закончил Шерлок.

Джон рванулся вперед и впился в его губы. Шерлок резко, словно от испуга, вздрогнул, но ответил, открывая рот навстречу.

— Я же тебе сказал? — потребовал Джон и снова приник к губам Шерлока. Оторваться от них надолго было просто свыше его сил. — Пожалуйста, скажи, что я это сделал. — Когда Шерлок не ответил, Джон решительно произнес: — Я люблю тебя. Я говорю тебе это прямо сейчас. Я тоже тебя люблю.

\-----

— Ох, Джон, не надо было!

В ответ Джон попытался сделать вид, словно заслужил похвалу, но ведь все дарят шоколад, если не очень близки с человеком, однако чувствуют себя обязанным купить ему что-нибудь. И это было чуть лучше, чем средства для ванны или цветы. Шерлок, возможно, был в этом более сведущ, учитывая, что он способен логически определить наиболее подходящий подарок, но с тем же успехом можно утверждать, что он и не подумает этим озаботиться. И в конце концов, у них была коробка конфет от Харродс. Наверняка ею за что-то расплатились.

— Это последнее, что я мог сделать, — ответил Джон. Миссис Хадсон взмахом руки предложила ему войти, затем указала на кресло и с конфетами в руках скрылась в кухне. — Я… мы… очень благодарны вам за все, что вы делали для нас в последние месяцы. Мы бы, наверно, от голода умерли, если бы не вы. Ну, _я_ так вполне возможно, — поправился он, потому как Шерлок, похоже, был способен выжить, питаясь воздухом и чаем.

— Да уж, с Шерлоком в этом плане трудно, — миссис Хадсон вернулась, держа в руках блюдо с выложенными на него конфетами, все еще завернутыми в коричневую бумагу. — Чаю?

— Эм… — отозвался Джон. — Нет никакой необходимости…

— Ерунда, ты же не станешь есть эти конфеты всухомятку, а чай чудесно подходит ко всему, — живо возразила миссис Хадсон и опять исчезла на кухне. — Я мигом, — крикнула она. Джону только оставалось удивляться тому, что бедро, похоже, совершенно не мешает ей двигаться свободно и с головокружительной скоростью.

Миссис Хадсон и правда вернулась через мгновение и вот уже расправляла подол юбки на стуле напротив. Закончив, она взяла трюфель.

— Очень хорошо, что ты сегодня зашел ко мне, потому что я хочу кое о чем серьезно с тобой поговорить, — оставив коричневую обертку на столе, она отправила конфетку в рот.

Вот теперь, после того как миссис Хадсон взяла одну из шоколадок и вкусы определились, деваться Джону было некуда. Он выбрал ту, что была завернута в темно-коричневую обертку и по форме напоминала лист. Вероятность, что в ней содержится кокос, казалась минимальной.

— Видишь ли, — продолжила миссис Хадсон, прожевав конфету и проглотив ее, — это пустяк… и _шум_ , конечно, случайность, — она осторожно кашлянула. — _Я_ ничего не имею против двух увлеченных мальчиков, заставляющих меня улыбаться. Но за соседней дверью у миссис Тернер уже живет одна женатая пара, и ей совсем не нужно, чтобы их стало две, если ты понимаешь, о чем я.

Джон случайно проглотил конфету целиком. Похоже, она была с кофейной начинкой.

— Э… Да. Безусловно. Мне очень-очень жаль.

— Ох, тебе не за что извиняться, — воскликнула миссис Хадсон. — Просто чудесное спасение, это же было так ужасно, а еще и амнезия… Бедный Шерлок! Я очень даже допускаю подобное, — она слабо, но уверенно кивнула. — Правда, я вас прекрасно понимаю. И все же, видит Бог, я лезу не в _свое_ дело, но миссис Тернер _будет_ ужасно сплетничать.

Она вскочила на доносившийся из кухни свист.

— Должно быть, чайник.

И молча вышла, а вернулась уже с двумя чашками чая.

Джон автоматически взял одну.

— Мы постараемся вести себя потише. Извинитесь за нас перед миссис Тернер.

Обжигаясь, он сделал большой глоток.

— Знаешь, чем бы вы ни занимались прежде — до несчастного случая, вы вели себя тише церковной мыши, — прощебетала миссис Хадсон. — Возможно, Шерлок помнит это.

— Безусловно, — кивнул Джон. И, отпив из вежливости еще пару глотков, просто удрал.

\-----

— М-м-м, — протянул Шерлок, — помнится, раньше нам было без разницы.

— Я так не считаю, — ответил Джон. — Думаю, кое-какие вещи можно поднять наверх.

Гардероб Шерлока в настоящий момент подвергался разборке, во время которой Джон сгружал в него часть своей одежды. Форму, медали и прочие вещи, связанные с Королевским военно-медицинским колледжем, он оставил наверху, но рубашки, брюки, носки, обувь и прочее в том же духе медленно, но верно перекочевывало в шкаф и тумбочку Шерлока. Пистолет теперь располагался в его прикроватном столике (хорошая это идея или нет, Джон до сих пор не решил, потому что в гостиной обнаружились прикрытые обоями дырки от пуль).

Впрочем, имелась еще проблема того, как все уместить. Не сказать, чтобы Шерлок педантично следовал моде — хотя по представлениям Джона именно так и было, — но вот его гардероб содержал не только мужскую одежду. Помимо нее, в нем оказались:

— длинное черное коктейльное платье;

— костюм клоуна, включающий накладной красный нос, гигантские ботинки и ярко-рыжий парик;

— форма полицейского;

— костюм врача

и так далее. Поразительно, что это вообще вмещалось в шкаф. Может, у него были те же свойства, что и у ТАРДИС******, но, увы, подвинуться ради пары рубашек он отказался. Решить эту проблему, конечно, можно было гораздо раньше, но Шерлок просто терпеть не мог что-либо менять и разработал целую тактику по отвлечению внимания.

— Думаю, можно избавиться от костюма бульдога, — уступил Шерлок. — Я тебе рассказывал о том, как…

— _Не желаю ничего слышать_ , — Джон вытянул костюм из гардероба и впихнул его Шерлоку, не забыв увенчать большой бело-коричневой щерящейся головой пса. — Просто отнеси его наверх. Пора с этим покончить.

Прислушиваясь к тому, как Шерлок, едва переставляя ноги, тащится по комнате, а затем поднимается по лестнице, Джон извлек из гардероба еще несколько вещей, которые детективу в ближайшее время точно бы не пригодились. Например, костюм клоуна. Или форма пилота коммерческих авиалиний.

Вернувшись, Шерлок недовольно фыркнул. Возможно, причиной этому послужила выросшая на кровати стопка одежды.

— Ты решил перетаскать наверх _всю_ мою маскировку?

— Это не смертельно, — возразил Джон. Вынырнув из шкафа, он выпрямился, потирая спину. — Странно, что я еще так долго терпел.

— Ты очень терпеливый человек, — Шерлок плюхнулся на оставшийся свободным крошечный участок кровати. — Так что там насчет миссис Хадсон?

Джон нахмурился, уставившись на открывшуюся взгляду заднюю стенку шкафа. Что-то здесь не складывалось.

— Как получилось, что даже она про нас знает?

— Что ты хочешь этим сказать?

— Я считал, о нас никто не знает, — пояснил Джон. Обернувшись, он взглянул на Шерлока, но понять, о чем тот думает, оказалось как всегда невозможно. — Но миссис Хадсон говорила о том… о том, что было до несчастного случая, и…

Шерлок небрежно махнул рукой.

— Не сомневаюсь, ты заметил, что миссис Хадсон очень любопытная дама, — о да, Джон заметил. — На самом деле она нас поженила, едва мы сюда въехали. Гораздо раньше того, как мы почувствовали притяжение и предприняли какие-либо действия, — тонкая улыбка, обращенная к Джону. — Она же наша _квартирная хозяйка_. 

— Точно, — согласился Джон. Это и правда все объясняло. Миссис Хадсон жила в одном доме с ними; она явно должна была заметить хоть _что-нибудь_ , даже если они сидели тихо, как церковные мыши. И потом, когда Джон забыл все, она ничего не сказала. Миссис Хадсон хватило такта понять, что в чем-то Шерлоку и Джону нужно разобраться самим. Например, в своих отношениях. Очень мило с ее стороны, правда.

— Пошли в постель, — потребовал Шерлок, протягивая Джону руку, словно мог заставить того упасть ему в объятия одной только силой своего желания. — На сегодня уборки хватит.

— Но на кровати еще полно вещей!

Одним толчком Шерлок оправил стопку на пол.

— Больше нет. Пошли.

Джон вздохнул. Наверно, они вполне могут доразбирать одежду завтра.

\-----

Джону нравился Лестрейд. Когда Джон лежал в больнице, Лестрейд пришел к нему с перекинутым через руку пальто, поприветствовал Джона приятным крепким пожатием и рассказал, кто выиграл Чемпионат мира. Потом он сел, и почти пятнадцать минут они проговорили о спорте — в основном о футболе и рэгби, — пока Джон не устал. Тогда Лестрейд встал и ушел. Это было здорово.

Теперь они стали встречаться, чтобы выпить пива. Грег — к этому моменту он уже стал Грегом — признал, что ждал от Джона вопросов.

— Похоже на то, как было раньше. Конечно, часто мы не выбирались, только время от времени. Хотелось бы мне, чтобы так было снова, пусть это и не кажется правильным.

Так что они встречались в пабе, смотрели матч, если попадали на него, жаловались на Шерлока, работу, правительство и снова на Шерлока, покупали друг другу выпивку.

Через месяц или около того Джон рассказал Грегу о Шерлоке. О себе и Шерлоке.

Грег замер, наполовину не донеся кружку с пивом до рта, поставил ее на стол.

— Ты и Шерлок? Серьезно? — шокированным он не выглядел, а если и был удивлен, то приятно. Вроде того, как когда вы намекаете, что хотели бы получить на Рождество, а потом это оказывается у вас в носке.

Джон опустил руки на стойку.

— Очевидно, это было секретом.

Грег фыркнул.

— Если это так, то получалось у вас просто отвратительно. Все догадывались. Думаю, даже кое-кто из парней побился об заклад.

Джон ухмыльнулся.

— На что делал ставку ты?

— Я не азартный игрок, — протянул Грег. На мгновение они встретились взглядами и расхохотались. Джон закончил фыркать, только уткнувшись в пиво, так что заказал еще.

— Знаешь, я ведь был там, когда Шерлока вытащили из воды, — произнес Грег. — Никогда прежде не видел его таким. Его _лицо_ , то, как он произнес твое имя — и ребенку было бы понятно, что он любит тебя больше жизни.

\-----

Той ночью Джон тесно прижался к Шерлоку и сказал:

— Сегодня я рассказал о нас Грегу.

Джон заметил, как Шерлок едва уловимо задержал дыхание, напряг мышцы. Возможно, он бы ничего и не почувствовал, не лежи они так близко, но Джон крепко прижимался к спине Шерлока, положив одну руку ему на грудь и переплетясь с ним ногами.

— Оу.

Джон оперся подбородком о плечо Шерлока.

— Кажется, он уже знал. Ну или догадывался.

— Он не такой уж и отвратный детектив, — мягко заметил Шерлок.

Джон едва ощутимо сжал зубами плечо Шерлока, даже следа потом не останется.

— Тебе следует быть с ним помягче. Он хороший человек.

— Он не безнадежен.

Отстранившись, Джон устроился на руке Шерлока, как на подушке. Он совершенно не представлял, как раньше умудрялся держать их отношения в тайне ото всех. Джону казалось, что он каждой клеточкой своего тела неудержимо излучает любовь к Шерлоку. Он не сомневался, что если бы его грудь вскрыли, то сердце в ней билось бы со словами _Люблю его Люблю его. Люблю его_.

— Думаю, я всем расскажу.

Шерлок обернулся.

— Уверен, что _всем_ не получится, — с ужасом в голосе произнес он.

— Ну, вряд ли я стану объявлять о своих чувствах к тебе по Би-Би-Си, — рассмеялся Джон. — Конечно, нет. Я имел в виду… я просто не буду больше их скрывать. И поговорю с Гарри. Только _она_ и могла знать о появлении в моей жизни мужчины, — он улыбнулся Шерлоку. — Я больше не хочу, чтобы наши отношения были тайной. Это важно.

Шерлок так долго молча смотрел на Джона, что тот почувствовал, как внутри все трясется. Наверно, он совершил ошибку. Какое бы решение они раньше не приняли, в сложившихся обстоятельствах оно было единственно правильным. Вот только обстоятельства теперь поменялись, и Джон хотел…

— Хорошо, — наконец, согласился Шерлок, и Джон сделал долгий дрожащий вдох.

\-----

— Джон! Ку-ку, к вам посетитель!

Шаги на лестнице незнакомы, так что, наверно, это клиент. На всякий случай Джон встал; к Шерлоку постоянно кто-то приходит, и, по крайней мере, предложить гостю что-нибудь выпить он уж точно может. К тому же Шерлок скоро вернется. Наверно. По всей вероятности.

— Извините, — произнес он. — Шерлока сейчас нет дома.

— Я прекрасно об этом осведомлен, — отозвался появившийся в дверях мужчина. Джон замер на полпути на кухню. С этим элегантным человеком в плаще, с золотыми карманными часами и черным зонтиком он уже был знаком. Тот приходил проведать Джона в больнице, почти сразу после того, как тот очнулся. Именно поэтому у Джона была собственная палата. Если они и разговаривали тогда, в памяти удержалось немногое: Джона постоянно накачивали очень сильными лекарствами.

— Ох, — пробормотал Джон. — Могу я предложить вам чего-нибудь выпить?

— Воды, пожалуйста, — ответил Майкрофт Холмс. — Теплой.

Он опустился на край ближайшего кресла — ужасной рухляди, из мягких объятий которой Джон вечно не знал, как выбраться — так, словно это был деревянный стул у него в кабинете, пристроил зонтик между коленей, скрестив руки на его ручке.

Джон принес стакан воды из-под крана и поставил его на кофейный столик напротив Майкрофта. Тот даже не пошевелился, чтобы взять его.

— Итак, чем могу быть полезен? — Джон сел в кресло напротив.

— Просто захотел узнать, как вы поживаете, — произнес Майкрофт. — Головные боли? Головокружения? Вернулись какие-нибудь воспоминания?

Джон был вполне убежден, что Майкрофт знаком с особенностями его выздоровления гораздо лучше его самого. Обхождение медперсонала в больнице, записи в блоге, в том числе и о чертежах Брюса-Партингтона, мимолетные замечания Шерлока недвусмысленно указывали на это. Но Джон ответил:

— Частично. Доктор Фицджеральд сказал, что, скорее всего, я уже никогда все не вспомню, но часть — вполне вероятно. Со временем.

— Приятно это слышать, — Майкрофт сжал пальцы на ручке зонтика и продолжил: — Из Шерлока вышла приличная сиделка?

— Послушайте, к чему это? — Джон пожалел, что не принес выпить себе тоже. Тогда ему было бы чем занять руки. — Хватит уже ходить вокруг да около. Вы приехали, чтобы проверить Шерлока? 

Но ведь человек, обладающий достаточной властью, чтобы получить допуск к его медицинской карте, конечно же, не может не знать…

— Вы здесь из-за… из-за нас?

На лице Майкрофта не дрогнула ни единая черточка, но Джон был готов поклясться, что в глазах проскользнуло нечто, заставившее их потемнеть как от набежавшего облака. 

— О, — произнес он. — Что ж, это все подтверждает.

— Я думал, вы уже знаете, — Джон попытался улыбнуться. Безуспешно.

— Мой дорогой Джон, я отнюдь не всеведущ.

— Нет, всего лишь всесильны.

— О! — растянув губы в острой усмешке, Майкрофт склонил голову набок, словно мог так разглядеть в Джоне что-то новое, ускользнувшее от него раньше. — Все благополучно?

— Вполне, — подтвердил Джон. — Но вы обязаны были знать о нас раньше. Гораздо раньше. До несчастного случая.

— Я знал достаточно, чтобы понимать, что это назрело, — отрезал Майкрофт, рассеянно постукивая пальцем по запястью. А Джон знал достаточно, чтобы не сомневаться — рассеянность Майкрофту вовсе не свойственна. — Шерлок всегда был слишком импульсивен.

Последнее заявление звучало настолько нелогично, что Джон открыл было рот, чтобы поинтересоваться, что тот имеет в виду. Майкрофт с готовностью взглянул на Джона, но тут в его кармане зазвенел телефон. Не потрудившись посмотреть на экран, Майкрофт сбросил вызов, встал, на мгновение опершись о зонтик, и коротко сообщил:

— Шерлок скоро вернется. Итак, приятно было иметь возможность побеседовать с вами, Джон. Есть ли что-нибудь необходимое вам? Что в моих силах дать вам?

Джон задумался, что будет, если он потребует десять миллионов фунтов или, к примеру, Феррари. На самом деле выяснять не хотелось. Джон не знал, почему он не доверяет человеку, от которого не видел ничего, кроме добра, который вызвал ему специалиста прямо из Стокгольма, а когда Джон достаточно поправился, чтобы снова работать, нашел ему место в ближайшем госпитале для ветеранов. Возможно, это было естественное подозрение, что все слишком хорошо, чтобы быть правдой, или, может, влияли какие-то остатки прежних воспоминаний, засевшее в голове чувство омерзения. Доктор Фицджеральд предупреждал, что к таким «интуитивным позывам» нужно относиться очень внимательно.

— Нет, спасибо, — поблагодарил он. — Но я обязательно дам вам знать.

На мгновение Майкрофт замер в дверях, обернувшись, посмотрел на Джона. В его позе читалась тоска, но на нерешительность Шерлока она не походила совершенно.

— Вы уверены в своих чувствах к нему? — спросил Майкрофт.

— Конечно, — встревоженно подтвердил Джон.

По лицу Майкрофта скользнуло нечто, очень напоминающее улыбку.

— Я прошу вас этого не забывать. И будьте к нему снисходительны.

Кивнув Джону, Майкрофт шагнул на лестницу, отмеряя каждый шаг стиснутым в руке зонтом.

Джон остался неподвижно сидеть в кресле, уткнувшись взглядом в одинокий стакан воды на столе. И что, черт возьми, сейчас было? 

Через несколько минут с лестницы раздалась дробь шагов Шерлока.

— Дж… — поперхнувшись, детектив замолчал на полуслове, уставившись на стакан. Резко обернулся, одарил мрачным взглядом недавно освободившееся кресло, посмотрел на пол прямо перед ним. Выпалил, обращаясь к Джону: – Здесь был Майкрофт. Что он тебе сказал?

— Ничего. Думаю, он просто хотел меня проведать, — ощутив неожиданно навалившуюся усталость, Джон провел по лицу руками, сложил их на коленях. — А еще он знает про нас.

— Он… Ясно.

Джон взглянул на Шерлока. Тот начал говорить громко, словно собирался закричать, а закончил сдавленным шепотом. Никогда прежде он так себя не обрывал. Разглядеть лицо Шерлока Джону не удалось: тот, чуть повернувшись, через плечо смотрел туда, где скрылся его брат.

— В чем дело? — спросил тогда Джон.

— Ни в чем, — ответил Шерлок. Снова обернувшись к Джону, развязал шарф, повесил его, проделал то же самое с пальто. — Расскажи мне, о чем он говорил. Ничего не упуская.

Джон подчинился, стараясь извлечь из памяти все, что только можно, хотя с заметками было бы гораздо проще. Шерлок несколько раз заставил его повторить сказанное, вопросами добиваясь точных формулировок фраз и правильных интонаций, с которыми произносились конкретные предложения. Где-то на середине Шерлок ушел на кухню и занялся там чем-то, от чего по квартире поплыл запах карри. Рот Джона наполнился слюной…

_— …умеешь готовить?_

_— Это всего лишь наука, Джон, а вовсе не_ искусство _. Хотя в нем я тоже очень силен._

Перед глазами снова возникла гостиная на Бейкер-стрит, 221Б. Шерлок замер перед Джоном, прикоснувшись к его лицу и повторяя имя так, словно не раз уже это проделал, и теперь не на шутку взволнован. Все еще пахло карри, но доносящееся с кухни шипение делалось все более тревожным.

— Не подгорит? — пробормотал Джон.

— Что ты вспомнил? — потребовал Шерлок. В последнее время у него появилась привычка, когда такое случалось, резко бросаться к Джону, глазами обшаривая лицо в поисках малейших изменений, словно каждый кусочек вернувшихся воспоминаний мог стать решением загадки, разгадать которую было под силу одному только Шерлоку.

— Что ты умеешь готовить, — не сдержавшись, улыбнулся Джон. — Теперь, когда я это знаю, ты будешь заниматься готовкой постоянно. Засранец.

Шерлок вздохнул.

\-----

— В субботу я буду обедать с Гарри, — позже, тем же вечером, убрав со стола, сообщил Джон. Сегодня готовил Шерлок, так что посуда была на нем. Но вообще-то Джон и так всегда ее мыл, вот только обычно он не только мытьем тарелок занимался, но еще и готовил.

— М-м-м-м, — Шерлок настраивал скрипку, свернувшись в клубок в своем кресле в гостиной. Дернув струну, он проводил по ней смычком, недовольно кривил рот и подтягивал колышек.

— Было бы здорово, если бы ты тоже пошел, — продолжил Джон.

— Нет, — Шерлок снова дернул струну. — И я считаю, что тебе тоже не надо.

— Что? — Джон выключил кран и уставился на Шерлока.

Шерлок еще раз провел смычком по струнам. На этот раз результат его, видимо, устроил, потому что он немедленно разразился серией минорных гамм и арпеджио. Вытерев руки, Джон шумно прошел в гостиную. Очень хотелось схватить смычок или скрипку — пусть даже они могли стоить больше, чем Джон зарабатывал за год — но он сумел остановиться и сердито уставился на Шерлока, уперев руки в бока.

В конце концов, разминка завершилась, и Шерлок выжидающе взглянул на Джона.

— Почему ты против того, чтобы я навестил собственную сестру? — поинтересовался Джон.

— Ты ее не любишь, — напомнил Шерлок. — Большая часть твоих телефонных разговоров с ней заканчивалась ссорой, после которой ты весь день ходил мрачный.

— Но она все равно моя сестра, — возразил Джон. — Мне кажется, она могла знать обо мне. Обо мне и тебе. И я считаю, что ты тоже можешь пойти.

— Не собираюсь, — отрезал Шерлок, снова прижимая скрипку к подбородку.

— _Шерлок…_

— Я сказал нет! — рявкнул Шерлок, и сейчас в его голосе вовсе не слышалось обычного какие-вы-все-идиоты. В нем даже не было надеюсь-Майкрофт-сгорит-в-огне или я-найду-Мориарти-и-прикончу-его. Голос Шерлока прозвучал совершенно по-новому, с проскользнувшей в нем яростью, и Джон, чувствуя, как внутренности завязываются в узел, решил, что лучше будет просто отступить. В конце концов, Шерлок сможет встретиться с Гарри как-нибудь в другой раз.

— Хорошо, — сказал он. — Но не думай, что я от тебя отстану.

— Нет, — подтвердил Шерлок и заиграл что-то нежное и немного грустное. — Я так не думаю.

\-----

К ужину Джон принес багет. Цветы Гарри не любила и, хотя теперь Джон и не всегда мог положиться на свою голову, он знал, что вино лучше не покупать. Пока он был в больнице, Гарри навещала его несколько раз, всегда вручая придуманный на скорую руку подарок. Цветы, конфеты «Кэдбери», всевозможные безвкусные открытки с практически нечитаемыми, усеянными завитушками надписями внутри — возможно, она покупала их по дороге в больницу. Когда Джон впервые оказался достаточно в сознании, чтобы узнать сестру, он спросил у нее, где Клара, разве они больше не неразлей вода? И тогда Гарри разрыдалась.

В воспоминаниях Джона Гарри по-прежнему жила в Суттоне. Краску для стен в их доме выбрала Клара, мебель купила Гарри. Клара занималась живописью, и у нее была своя студия, а у Гарри был плазменный телевизор, чтобы она могла смотреть спортивные передачи в высоком разрешении. Теперь этот телевизор висел в гостиной Гарри. Вся мебель в ее квартире в Клептоне была хорошего качества, но немного оббитая и потрепанная по краям, очевидно, приобретенная в секонд-хенде. Джон гадал, купила ли Клара новый телевизор.

Впрочем, Гарри выглядела хорошо: усталая и похудевшая, но трезвая. Иногда, кроме этого, у нее и спросить было нечего.

— Джон! — воскликнула она. — Как же замечательно, что ты приехал.

Они обнялись. Обняться с Гарри было здорово. Почему он отказался от всех ее предложений помочь, Джон не помнил.

— Не будет ничего особенного, — предупредила Гарри, показывая дорогу в столовую. — Надеюсь, ты помнишь, что я не очень люблю готовить.

Обернувшись, она мельком улыбнулась, давая Джону понять, что шутит. Джон улыбнулся в ответ. Обычно люди не шутили насчет его амнезии; они предпочитали нервно таращиться на Джона, когда приходилось использовать слова вроде «вспомнить» и «забыть».

— Но я помнила, что ты любишь жареного цыпленка, и уж тут-то расстаралась. Та-дам! — обеими руками она указала на возвышающуюся на самом почетном месте тарелку с цыпленком, окруженным жареным картофелем и морковью — в точности как в поваренной книге.

Кожица не была такой хрустящей, как предпочел бы Джон, да и грудка вышла сыроватой, но птицу щедро сдобрили травами и лимоном, а картошку и морковь пожарили на растительном масле, так что в целом все вышло просто божественно. Цыпленка они заедали хлебом и запивали шипучкой из бокалов, а салат из свежей зелени более-менее игнорировали. Гарри рассказывала истории о своих сослуживцах, Джон — о Шерлоке, и оба хохотали до упаду, пока не начали болеть бока.

— Итак, ты хотел о чем-то мне рассказать, — произнесла Гарри. Вечер уже достиг той своей части, когда люди откидываются на спинки стульев, с сожалением поглядывая на оставшуюся еду. Гарри, правда, предложила мороженое, но Джон только застонал от такой перспективы.

— Ох, да, — Джон широко улыбнулся, чувствуя себя опьяневшим от сытости. — Теперь мы с Шерлоком вместе.

Гарри чуть опустила бокал.

— В смысле…

— Как пара.

Бокал с такой силой ударился об стол, что Джон испугался, как бы он не разбился.

— _Ну наконец-то!_ — ликующе выкрикнула Гарри.

Джон привстал, стул отъехал в сторону.

— Что ты имеешь в виду под «наконец-то»?

— Да ты с первого дня по нему _с ума сходил_ , — Гарри закатила глаза, сумев на редкость похоже скопировать Шерлока. — Я тебе _давным-давно_ твердила, что пора уже проявить активность.

Джон уставился на нее, изумленно приоткрыв рот.

— Но…

— Кстати, поздравляю, — с оживленным весельем добавила она.

— Но мы с Шерлоком уже были вместе. Раньше.

— _Что?_

— Раньше, до несчастного случая, — пояснил Джон. «Раньше», конечно — весьма удобный эвфемизм, но далеко не все могли услышать, что произносит он это слово подчеркнуто с большой буквы. — Мы просто хранили это в тайне.

— Вы _не были_ вместе, — возразила Гарри. Внезапно показалось, что они опять дети и спорят о том, кто разбил лампу. — Разве что вы — лучшие конспираторы во вселенной, но я _знаю_ , что здесь не тот случай. Всякий раз, стоило мне заикнуться, ты сразу принимался вопить: «Я не гей!», или: «Шерлока это не интересует!», — Гарри саркастично изобразила пальцами кавычки вокруг слова «интересует». — Как по мне, эта женщина слишком щедра на уверения*******. Что ж. Рада, что все сложилось.

Джон ошеломленно молчал, положив руки на колени.

— Но Шерлок сказал…

Гарри нахмурилась.

— Что? Что тебе сказал Шерлок? — она распахнула глаза шире. — _Шерлок_ сказал тебе, что вы были парой? Раньше?

Неожиданно комната вокруг поплыла. Опять сдавило между глазами, словно что-то, засевшее в лобной доли мозга, рвалось наружу. Джон искренне понадеялся, что его сейчас не вывернет, потому что еда была и правда очень хорошей.

— Проклятье, — выдохнула Гарри. — Джон, давай, рассказывай. Расскажи мне все.


	3. Chapter 3

Всю дорогу до дома Джон размышлял о том, как он мог быть настолько _глуп_. Почему он не заметил, что у Шерлока в комнате нет ни одной его вещи? Что Шерлок вел себя в постели слишком нерешительно для человека, который, по идее, знаком с телом партнера? Что Анджело поставил на их стол свечу, хотя никто не знал о том, что они пара?

Шерлок — ну надо же! — сидел, подтянув колени почти к самой груди, закутав их в изношенное клетчатое одеяло, которое Джон никогда прежде не видел, и смотрел телевизор. Стоило Джону войти, как он метнул на него острый взгляд, спустил ноги на пол и выпрямился. Джон не представлял, как теперь быть. Если бы это был какой угодно другой вечер, он бы просто вошел и спросил, что показывают. А Шерлок сорвался бы с места, клубочком свернулся бы рядом с ним на диване. Но теперь на каждом предмете стояли штампы «ложь», «обман» и «притворство», и самая мысль о том, чтобы прикоснуться к любому из них, вызывала тошноту. 

Джон открыл рот. С губ сорвалось:

— Шерлок.

— Да.

Джон понятия не имел, как продолжить разговор, но одно знал точно: для начала ему нужно сесть. Он опустился в другое кресло, уставился на свои руки и остро пожалел, что у Гарри нечего было выпить.

Все это время Шерлок пристально смотрел на Джона, затем прочистил горло и произнес:

— Она рассказала тебе. О нас.

— О том, что не было никакого «нас», — вытолкнул Джон в густой вязкий воздух. — Да.

Шерлок снова уставился в телевизор. Джон встал, выключил его. Остановился перед креслом Шерлока, скрестив руки на груди. Шерлок продолжал сидеть, не поднимая глаз. Его лицо, застывшее, как у статуи, абсолютно ничего не выражало. 

— Ты лгал мне, — произнес Джон. — Это была не просто… это была не просто ложь, Шерлок. Ты воспользовался моим _состоянием_ , что, вообще-то, ужасно, и воспользовался _мной_. И это… это просто… это дерьмо какое-то. Ты вел себя _подло_. Ты должен был знать, что поступаешь подло, так что можешь не нести передо мной своей высокоактивной социопатической чуши.

Шерлок не ответил.

Джон принялся расхаживать перед ним, размахивая руками.

— Что из всего было ложью? А? О чем ты мне лгал? О своем любимом китайском ресторанчике? О всех своих масках? О…

Шерлок посмотрел на него. Сложил ладони под подбородком.

— Нет.

Джон запнулся на полдороге. Сжал кулаки.

— Когда ты лжешь, — глухо произнес Шерлок, торопливо проговаривая слова, — созданный твоей ложью мир должен максимально точно и полно соответствовать правде.

Одним плавным ровным движением Шерлок поднялся на ноги, бросил одеяло на кресло позади себя. 

— То есть, когда ты придумываешь ложь, в ней должно быть по возможности как можно больше правдивых деталей, чтобы не приходилось их вспоминать всякий раз, когда тебя о них спрашивают.

— И что, по-твоему, черт возьми, это значит? — зарычал Джон. — Хватит с меня уже загадок, я не...

— Это значит, что я никогда не лгал тебе ни о чем _важном_ , — выпалил Шерлок.

— Чертов... да что для тебя _важно_ , если ты лгал мне об отношениях между нами, и это не значило ничего...

Шерлок схватил Джона за руку, сжал его ладонь в своих. Неожиданно их лица оказались в паре дюймов друг от друга.

— Ты поцеловал меня. Тогда. На лестнице. _Ты_ поцеловал _меня_.

Джон вырвал руку и отступил на шаг. 

— Не надо перекладывать вину на меня, будто это все из-за _меня_...

— Но это из-за тебя! Всегда было из-за тебя! — с каждым словом голос Шерлока становился все громче и резче, и теперь уже соседи наверняка слышали их. Джон сжал кулаки. — Ты воплотил в жизнь мое самое заветное желание и ждал, что я буду сопротивляться? Почему я должен быть безупречен, чтобы соответствовать тебе? Я не _святой_...

— Так и не нужно быть святым! — выкрикнул Джон. — Достаточно просто быть хорошим человеком.

— Ну так я не то и не другое, — прорычал Шерлок и, словно чтобы доказать это, схватил Джона за рубашку и впился в губы отчаянным жестом утопающего, и на мгновение Джон позволил себе погрузиться в поцелуй.

Когда Джон пришел в себя, его всего трясло. В ушах громко отдавался каждый вдох и выдох, отчетливо чувствовалось биение пульса в висках, болели костяшки пальцев. Шерлок, вцепившись одной рукой в спинку кресла, а другой ощупывая челюсть, замер на пару шагов дальше, чем стоял мгновение назад. Из-под упавших волос он бросил на Джона благоговейный и опасливый взгляд.

— Чтоб. Тебя, — произнес Джон. Голос дрожал, но только потому, что он и сам весь трясся. Джон расслабил руки, но его все еще колотило. — Ты думаешь, этого достаточно, чтобы все стало замечательно, словно ты просто можешь...  
— Я не хороший человек, — Шерлок наконец-то посмотрел на него. Через пару часов челюсть наверняка должна была сильно опухнуть, но взгляд все равно был вызывающим. — Я не стану извиняться. И я бы никогда не отказался ни от одного нашего дня, даже зная, как все закончится.

Джону мучительно хотелось врезать Шерлоку еще разочек, но он сделал шаг назад.

— Я ухожу.

Шерлок не ответил. Джон развернулся и направился в их комнату — теперь уже комнату Шерлока. Распахнул гардероб, вытащил из него сумку. В ней лежали кое-какие вещи, их будет достаточно. Джон взял сумку, захлопнул дверцу. Еще раз пересекая гостиную, мельком заметил сидящего в кресле, где прежде сидел сам, Шерлока, но не посмотрел на него. Шумно топая, сбежал по лестнице, вышел на улицу и окликнул такси.

\-----

— Ох, Джон, — Гарри сочувственно поморщилась. — Все прошло плохо, да?

— Все прошло ожидаемо плохо, — ответил Джон. — Я не хочу об этом говорить. Просто постели мне на диване.

Гарри провела его в гостиную — он ее помнил, потому что побывал в ней всего шесть часов назад — и Джон едва заставил себя разуться, прежде чем упасть на диван. Гарри суетилась вокруг, наверное, целую вечность. Принесла одеяла и подушки, четыре раза предложила чего-нибудь выпить. В конце концов, Джон очень твердо попросил ее _уйти_.

На квартиру опустилась тишина. Джон закрыл глаза. В груди прочно поселилась жгучая боль. Он ненавидел ее. В итоге он сосредоточился на покрытом синяками лице Шерлока, его вызывающем взгляде, и почувствовал, как тоже его ненавидит. Джон ненавидел Шерлока за то, что тот _поцеловал_ его, ненавидел свой удар и ненавидел свою неудачливость. Он ненавидел мимолетное видение Шерлока в их больше-не-общей гостиной и ненавидел то, что Шерлок сделал с ним. С ними. Ведь у них все было замечательно, пока они оставались просто соседями по квартире. Они бы и дальше жили рядом и дружили. Им было так здорово. А теперь все разрушено, и Джон лежал на диване в квартире сестры и не мог заснуть. Джон понял, что гадает, чем сейчас занят Шерлок, и ощутил ненависть к своему любопытству.

Когда он проснулся, в окно врывался солнечный свет, и было слышно, как громыхает на кухне Гарри. Спина после сна на слишком-мягком диване была как чужая — Боже, и как только Шерлок умудрялся?.. Джон решительно затоптал эту мысль — и, поморщившись, сел, а затем, шаг за шагом, встал, чувствуя, что веки словно намазали клеем. Отыскав в сумке пасту и щетку, он поплелся в ванную.

И только запихнув зубную щетку в рот, Джон понял, что не помнит, как ее упаковывал.

Если серьезно, он помнил, что оставил сумку наверху со своей армейской одеждой, маскировочными костюмами Шерлока и прочим барахлом. Это было логично, потому что Джон не особо много путешествовал, а сумка занимала место. А потом она оказалась в гардеробе Шерлока, и в ней лежали вещи Джона — в том числе, видимо, зубная щетка и паста. Джон сплюнул, прополоскал рот и отправился разбираться.

В сумке обнаружились: четыре рубашки, одна пара брюк, пять пар носков и четыре пары плавок. Еще там были шампунь, бритва, ноутбук с зарядным устройством и даже зарядка от мобильного телефона. Все, что необходимо мужчине, чтобы удрать к сестре. Джон не упаковывал ни одной из этих вещей, так что это явно сделал Шерлок.

В чем не было совершенно никакого смысла. 

Когда в гостиную вошла Гарри, она обнаружила брата сидящим на диване и таращащимся на сумку так, словно та содержала все тайны мироздания. 

— Эм, пойдем позавтракаем? У меня есть яйца, бекон и тосты. А еще кофе.

— Спасибо, звучит заманчиво, — поблагодарил Джон. Он даже вспомнил, что надо посмотреть на сестру и улыбнуться.

Кофе оказался таким крепким, что его вполне хватило бы на десять тысяч человек, и Джон не сомневался, что в ближайшие полчаса у него выпадут все зубы. Зато яйца, бекон и тосты были совершенно великолепны. Джон наслаждался тем, что на столе не теснятся мензурки и крайне опасные химические реактивы, и гадал, не забыл ли Шерлок поесть. И ненавидел себя. Слегка. Хотелось бы знать, станет ли ему лучше после того, как пройдет время.

— Ты можешь оставаться у меня столько, сколько захочешь, — сообщила Гарри. — Я знаю, как трудно... ну. Как это тяжело.

Джон проглотил кусочек яйца.

— Спасибо, — поблагодарил он. — Мне нужна пара дней, чтобы разобраться, а потом... что ж, думаю, я найду себе квартиру.

Он вздохнул и положил тост на стол. Теперь, когда плату делить стало не с кем, перед ним встала проблема: как найти в Лондоне жилье, которое было бы ему по карману. На работе, конечно, платили вполне сносно, но, по правде говоря, почти все у них покупал Шерлок. Теперь же, когда Джон остался сам по себе, перспективы рисовались очень мрачные. И вряд ли стоит ждать, что Майкрофт будет использовать для него свои связи.

То, как Гарри уставилась на Джона, выбивало из колеи. Слишком хорошо был ему знаком этот пристальный взгляд.

— Джон, — нерешительно позвала она, словно Джон был бездомным котом, которого было нужно приручить, — не хочешь со мной об этом поговорить?

Джон с хрустом откусил от тоста, прожевал, проглотил.

— Нет.

\-----

Потянулись серые унылые дни.

У Джона была работа, и он ходил на нее. Работа была замечательной. Проблемы начинались, когда он возвращался домой (вот только дом этот был ненастоящим) и отпирал запасными ключами, которые ему выдала Гарри, дверь. Гарри возвращалась позже, так что квартира встречала его мраком и пустотой. Джон обходил комнаты, зажигал свет. От этого казалось, что вокруг не так пусто. А потом он его выключал, потому что пока горели лампы, электричество тратилось впустую. И тогда Джон готовил для себя и Гарри ужин. Ему нравилось чувствовать себя полезным, а Гарри, вернувшись с работы и обнаружив на столе горячую еду, приходила в восторг. Но пока Джон готовил, он громко хлопал дверцами шкафчиков и едва слышно спорил сам с собой — занять свои мысли настолько, чтобы не возвращаться постоянно к той ссоре, не выходило.

— Никогда не лгал мне ни о чем _важном_ , — бормотал Джон, яростно взбивая яйца. — Что это вообще значило? Просто ложь об отношениях между нами.

Лежа ночью на диване, Джон вспоминал осторожное обожание, которое Шерлок демонстрировал к его телу, то, как он прикасался губами к коже Джона, умолял, чтобы Джон его трахнул, как он произнес: _"Я люблю в тебе все"_.

Особенно шрам. Особенно амнезию. Тогда это Джону ничего не сказало. А теперь он сжимал кулаки под одеялом. Боже, как же он ненавидел Шерлока.

Сообщение от Майкрофта Джон удалил, не читая. Тот просил его быть снисходительным к Шерлоку, но пусть катится к черту. Майкрофт _знал_ , явно знал, и не обмолвился ни словом.

У Джона было только четыре сменные рубашки, и через три дня жизни у Гарри он отправился в прачечную. Стоял там, смотрел на таймер и гадал, почему Шерлок собрал для него вещи. Он хотел, чтобы Джон ушел? Нет, это была чушь, с какой стороны ни посмотри. Единственным возможным решением загадки было то, что Шерлок ждал рассказа Гарри, ухода Джона и почему-то собрал ему сумку. Джон ее тщательно обыскал, вывернул наизнанку каждый пакет, но ничего, кроме песка и пары монет, не обнаружил.

Как-то раз он ходил выпить с Грегом. Тот знал о случившемся, но молчал. Впрочем, в тот вечер он о Шерлоке не упоминал вообще. Они обсуждали футбол, чушь, которую гнали по телевизору, музыку, любимую в молодости еду, которую они больше не переваривали, хорошие рестораны, плохие рестораны и правительство. Они проговорили бы вечность, но Грег сказал, что утром ему рано вставать, и поэтому Джон, пошатываясь, выбрался из паба, собираясь поймать такси, чтобы отправиться домой. Талантами Шерлока он, естественно, не обладал и проторчал на улице не одну минуту, пока кто-то из таксистов не сжалился над ним. Со вздохом облегчения Джон тяжело опустился на заднее сиденье. Почему-то опять болела нога.

Засыпая той ночью, Джон гадал, спит ли Шерлок.

\-----

Таскаться в прачечную дважды в неделю было более чем утомительно, так что Джон собрался с духом и решил съездить на Бейкер-стрит за дополнительными вещами. Если он все еще собирался найти новую квартиру или какое-то другое жилье, ему понадобится чековая книжка, паспорт, еще кое-какие документы. Может быть, ему даже стоило забрать пистолет: оставалось только надеяться, что пока Джона не было, Шерлок не наделал новых дырок в стене. Все остальное Джон, возможно, заберет позже, или даже попросит Гарри помочь ему.

А может, Шерлока даже дома не будет.

Не повезло. Когда он вошел, Шерлок, до того растянувшийся навзничь на диване, резко сел. Одет он был по-прежнему в пижаму и синий халат. Джон замер в дверях, и Шерлок потрясенно уставился на него. Его лицо не было задумчивым, каким оно становилось, если Шерлок сталкивался со сложной загадкой; на нем не было озадаченного выражения, обычно появлявшегося, когда Джон пытался объяснить ему какие-нибудь особенности человеческого поведения. Нет, это был чистый шок, как если бы на его крыльце появилась говорящая мышь или Джон заявился на Бейкер-стрит, 221Б, разгуливая по потолку. Джон даже почувствовал некую гордость: сколько еще человек могли похвастаться тем, что довели Шерлока Холмса до изумления?

Шерлок мягко встал.

— Джон, — произнес он, и теперь Джон не сомневался, что Шерлок по-настоящему растерян: обычно он очень ехидно отзывался о людях в телевизоре, которые без повода называли имена друг друга.

— Я, хм, — Джон выставил перед собой пустую сумку. — Я приехал собрать вещи.

— Ох. Конечно, — Шерлок снова сел.

Джон сделал два шага, остановился.

— Ты ведь ничего не собрал для меня? — он думал, что его слова прозвучат как шутка, но Шерлок бессмысленно уставился на него. Джон почувствовал, как его охватывает неловкость. — Ты... эм... ты же собрал сумку. Тогда?

Кивнув, Шерлок уставился на безвольно свисающие между колен руки.

— Хм. Почему?

— Я подумал, что ты скоро захочешь уйти.

Джон представил, как Шерлок выбирал ему четыре рубашки, складывал, клал в сумку. Делал то же самое с носками, плавками, брюками. Нес из ванной шампунь и бритву Джона, из гостиной — ноутбук, вытаскивал из розетки у прикроватной тумбочки зарядку для мобильника. Часами ждал, сидя как на иголках********, что Джон вернется после ужина с Гарри. А что, если бы Джон все-таки не ушел? Что, если бы Гарри ничего ему не рассказала?

— Что ж, спасибо, — произнес Джон, — это было очень предусмотрительно с твоей стороны.

Шерлок наклонил голову. Джон прошел в свою комнату — их комнату — комнату Шерлока — открыл тумбочку. В первый раз у Шерлока не оказалось ни смазки, ни презервативов. Это должно было насторожить, прямо тогда. Но вместо этого Джон принес их из своей комнаты и больше об этом не задумывался.

Взяв пистолет, Джон положил его на дно сумки. Закрыл ящик, подошел к гардеробу. Достал несколько рубашек, снял их с плечиков, сложил и тоже убрал в сумку. Извлек две дополнительные пары брюк, четыре пары плавок, до отказа набил сумку носками. А потом сел на кровать и уставился в сторону гостиной.

Впереди вырисовывалось скучно-бежевое будущее. Он приедет домой к Гарри, поживет у нее неделю-другую, пока боль в спине по утрам не станет совсем нестерпимой. Потом он найдет себе собственное жилье и продолжит работать там, куда его устроил Майкрофт, а может, и не продолжит. Может, ему понадобится бо'льшая зарплата, может, он не захочет и дальше оставаться в долгу у Майкрофта. Возможно, ему придется оставить Лондон ради практики в пригороде или в деревеньках среди бескрайних зеленых полей. И тогда он проведет остаток жизни, раздавая вакцину от гриппа и выписывая рецепты на лекарства от артрита. Может, он встретит милую женщину — или мужчину, никогда нельзя исключать такой возможности — и они станут доживать вместе. И еще не поздно будет завести детей.

Джон рассеянно провел ладонями по бедрам, поднял за ремень сумку и медленно вышел в гостиную. Шерлок, скорчившись, забился в угол дивана.

— Что ж, — Джон повесил сумку через плечо, — пока.

Шерлок продолжал сидеть неподвижно, наполовину уткнувшись лицом в диванную подушку. Джон подождал с минуту и развернулся, собираясь уйти. Но стоило его ноге коснуться лестничной площадки, как сзади почувствовалось стремительное движение. Джон обернулся. Шерлок замер на кофейном столике.

— Извини, — произнес он, гордо выставив вперед подбородок.

— Я думал, ты не собираешься извиняться, — заметил Джон.

— Не собираюсь, — подтвердил Шерлок, теперь почти уткнувшись подбородком в грудь. — Мне просто жаль, что я ничего не рассказал тебе тогда. Раньше.

— Почему?

Шерлок посмотрел в его сторону.

— Оставался шанс, что все сложится.

Джон вспоминал Шерлока — Шерлока, который сожалел на _"Фрисланде"_ , что промолчал, который обнимал Джона после того, как они занимались любовью, который исполнял на скрипке для Джона великолепные сонаты — и молчал. Который молчал, пока Джон встречался с Сарой, молчал, когда они вместе смотрели "Джеймса Бонда", молчал, когда Джон вернулся из больницы с металлическими скобами в голове и дырой там, где раньше были воспоминания о Шерлоке. Джон вспоминал тот долгий, бесконечно долгий взгляд, которым Шерлок смотрел на него там, на лестнице, и то, как он прошептал _да_.

Шерлок лгал, это так. Но он не спровоцировал чувства Джона, они уже были, сами по себе. Возможно, они были всегда. Джон не помнил.

Рука Джона впилась в ремень сумки так, что та затрещала.

— Ты можешь сказать сейчас.

Шерлок молчал.

— Пожалуйста, — попросил Джон.

— Не уходи, — судорожно выдавил Шерлок. Неловко, совсем не похоже на свои обычные грациозные движения, шагнул со столика, Джон даже испугался, что вечер закончится растянутой лодыжкой. Оказавшись на полу, стискивая руки, замер в шести футах от Джона. Глубоко вдохнул и через силу заговорил:

— Останься. Я очень... я очень этого хочу. Вот. Мы не должны проделывать все это, вовсе не должны, пусть все пойдет так, как было раньше, это было замечательно, точно. Пожалуйста.

Джон вздохнул. Сумка соскользнула с плеча, упала на пол. Джон покачал головой и посмотрел на Шерлока.

— Я так тебя ненавижу, — спокойно произнес он.

А потом перешагнул сумку, подошел к Шерлоку и обнял его.

Шерлок перестал дышать. Джон чувствовал, как начинают трястись его плечи, и сжал их сильнее. Очень медленно Шерлок поднял руки, обхватил Джона, и долго еще в комнате было слышно только его прерывистое дыхание.

\-----

— Я все еще зол на тебя, — тихо и безо всякой ненависти произнес Джон.

Они уже сидели на диване, Шерлок клубочком свернулся рядом с Джоном, уткнувшись лицом в его плечо. Джон зарылся пальцами в волосы Шерлока на затылке, гадая, кто за эти несколько месяцев пережил больше и имеет ли это теперь вообще какое-нибудь значение.

Гарри его убьет.

— Я люблю тебя, — не шевелясь, едва различимо произнес Шерлок.

— Я знаю, — ответил Джон.

 

 **\---конец---**  
_____________________________________________  
 _ **От переводчика.**_

_* **Военный крест** (Military Cross, МС) — военная награда третьего уровня для офицеров, с 1993 г. — для других званий Британской армии, ранее также для офицеров других стран Содружества._

_** Скорее всего, прототипом является рассказ АКД «Шесть Наполеонов»._

_*** **Ньокки** — маленькие итальянские клёцки, обычно овальной формы, которые делают из манной крупы, картофеля, сыра, творога, шпината, тыквы и даже черствого хлеба или хлебных крошек. Ньокки традиционно подают с томатным соусом, соусом песто, растопленным сливочным маслом, посыпают тертым пармезаном._

_**** Видимо, автором проводится параллель с упоминаемым в рассказе АКД "Пять апельсиновых зернышек" рассказе о "Парадол-Чембэр", Обществе Нищих-Любителей._

_***** Прямая отсылка к рассказу АКД «Подрядчик из Норвуда». Там имеется следующее упоминание: «Пробегая свои дневники того времени, я нахожу там знаменитое дело о похищенных документах бывшего президента Мурильо и трагедию на борту голландского лайнера "Фрисланд", которая едва не стоила нам с Холмсом жизни»._

_****** **ТАРДИС** — (англ. TARDIS — Time And Relative Dimension(s) In Space) — машина времени и космический корабль из британского телесериала «Доктор Кто». Само слово «ТАРДИС» употребляется для описания чего-либо, что больше изнутри, чем снаружи._

_******* Цитата из «Гамлета» Уильяма Шекспира (3 акт, 2 действие):_

_**Актер-королева**  
"Земля, не шли мне снеди, твердь — лучей!  
Исчезни, радость дня, покой ночей!  
Мои надежды да поглотит тьма!  
Да ждут меня хлеб скудный и тюрьма!  
Все злобное, чем радость смущена,  
Мои мечты да истребит до дна!  
И здесь и там да будет скорбь со мной,  
Коль, овдовев, я стану вновь женой!"_

_**Гамлет**  
«Что если она теперь это нарушит!»_

_**Актер-король**  
«Нет глубже клятв. Мой друг, оставь меня;  
Я утомлен и рад тревогу дня  
Рассеять сном».  
(Засыпает.)_

_**Актер-королева**  
"Пусть дух твой отдохнет,  
И пусть вовек не встретим мы невзгод",  
(Уходит.)_

_**Гамлет**  
«Сударыня, как вам нравится эта пьеса?»_

_**Королева**  
«Эта женщина слишком щедра   
на уверения, по-моему»._

_(перевод Т. Щепкиной-Куперник)._

_******** В оригинале: «ждал, пока полетит второй ботинок» (the other shoe dropped) — отсылка к известному анекдоту._


End file.
